En busca del amor verdadero
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Ginny esta sola lograra encontrar su amor verdadero en una cita a ciegas con...Dragon quien le propondra un romance por conveniencia? Nuevo cap!Estoy de vuelta. DG, entren, lean y dejen su review!
1. Primera Cita

**_Notas de la autora: aca llego con otro de los fics de mi especial de san valentin .Yo como muchas otras hermosas chicas estoy sola. Bueno…ya saben lo que dicen, las hermosas estamos solas y las feas acompañadas porque son faciles xD. Asi que bueno…con las venas cortadas de sufrimiento (venga, que soy una exagerada! ) vengo a escribir esto. Les cuento un Draco/Ginny como siempre con amor y el mayor humor posible, es de 4 capitulos mas un epilogo. La novedad de este fic, esque lo voy a cargar seguido, mañana vengo con el proximo capitulo y asi sucesivamente. El dia 14 termino, y el 15 les traigo el querido epilogo. Espero les guste, y me dejen sus reviews indicandome que les gustaria si? Bueno…no les doy mas cuerda, y les dejo cn el fic, espero les guste, adios!_**

**_Disclaimer: les digo que los personajes son todos de Jk Rowling, porque si no llega la policia de los fics y me lleva a su cuartel de policia por ser una loca xDD los dejo, adios!_**

Capitulo 1 : Primera Cita

La verdad es que nunca fui, ni soy, ni seré, una chica corriente. Soy pelirroja, y poco común. Tengo 23 años, y muchas cosas que cualquier mujer del mundo mágico desearía, un buen trabajo, una figura privilegiada, varios pretendientes, algo de dinero, y relativamente una vida feliz. Vivo junto a mi casi-amiga Hermione, mi hermano Ron, y mi actual pesadilla, Harry Potter.

Honestamente, siempre he estado medio "enamorada" de el, pero la vida me ha enseñado que nunca sabes realmente cuando lo estas, puede gustarte el cuerpo o la actitud de alguien, pero nunca sabrás si es realmente tu verdadero amor. Es por eso que mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo Luna, me convenció para ir a una estupida reunión de citas a ciegas. _Vamos! Será divertido,_ intente convencerme a mi misma, mas no lo logre. El asunto es… que quiera o no quiera reunirme en una cita con un posible ciego, tengo que hacerlo. Estoy sola, y mas sola, y definitivamente necesito algo de compañía!, es por eso que me veo en la difícil situación de ir en busca de mi amor verdadero.

8:30 p.m.

Ginny salio de la ducha algo atrasada, tropezando con lo que se encontraba a su paso. Saco de su armario la ropa previamente escogida y empezó a vestirse. Una falda corta color negro, no lo suficiente para etiquetarse de ramera ni lo suficientemente larga para etiquetarse de santurrona alias Hermione. Una polera corta de pabilos color violeta, y finalmente se calzo unos finos zapatos de tacón. Se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse, escogió denuevo algo leve, los labios de un color carmín que contrastaba a la perfección con el tono de su rostro y su cabello, los ojos maquillados con algo de sombra violeta del color de la polera y finalmente algo de rubor.

"¿Vas a alguna parte? " – pregunto el chico que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta

"Merlín Harry, me asustaste "- contestó la chica a la vez que terminaba de ponerse unos zarcillos de plata – " si, voy a salir"

" ¿Podría saber donde? Con los chicos habíamos pensado en quedarnos a ver una película, Amy vendrá, puedes conversar con ella, la ultima vez que la viste te pareció simpática "

"Si Harry, muy simpática. Pero, ¿Sabes? No planeo aun obtener una maestría tocando el violín, prefiero salir, pero gracias por la invitación de todos modos "- dijo la pelirroja con un deje de celos y muy cortante al pelinegro. Claramente pasar la noche en compañía de Harry y su novia, no parecía muy tentador

"Aun no me haz dicho donde vas "- reitero el chico otra vez

"Creo que tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones Potter, dios, tengo que irme"- exclamo mirando el reloj de pulsera – "me voy cariño, un beso"- dijo mientras rápidamente le daba un peligroso beso demasiado cerca de los labios- " ¡deséame suerte! "- le gritó antes de salir apuradísima por la puerta de la habitación

"Suerte… "– susurró Harry

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros de departamento, en compañía de su cartera y una bufanda salia del lugar. A paso apurado, sus tacones repicaban el suelo, y se podía percibir los suspiros nerviosos que la chica emanaba mientras miraba hacia la calle. _Vamos Luna, donde estas?-_ se preguntaba mientras desesperadamente miraba desde la acera al final de la calle. Luego de una fría y aburrida espera pudo divisar el auto de su amiga que lentamente aparcaba al lado de ella.

"¿Te han enseñado a leer el reloj ?" –

"Aparentemente la persona que me enseña a leer la hora es la misma que te enseña los modales, vamos Gin, sube rápido, estamos atrasadas"-

"Gracias a ti lo estamos " – dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta del automóvil – " ¿Como va la vida amiga? " – pregunto la pelirroja a la vez que bebía un sorbo del café que su amiga le paso en un envase plástico

"Nada, lo mismo de siempre, solo que esta vez estoy a punto de encontrar un Hinkypuff para regalarle a mi padre" – respondió la rubia con el entusiasmo y esos ojos soñadores que la caracterizaban

"Que bien Luna… " – contestó la pelirroja intentando no demostrar su aburrimiento sobre el tema – " bueno …y a donde se supone que vamos? Si voy a tener una cita con un ciego, mas te vale que sea en un lugar entretenido "

" No es con un ciego, Ginny!, es una cita ¡ A CIEGAS !, eso quiere decir que no conoces a tu cita " –

"Ah… ¡que bien! – habló Ginny con entusiasmo - No me imaginaba en una cita con un ciego, si con Potter no me resulta, y tiene 4 ojos, no me imagino una cita con uno… sin ojos "– dijo Ginny a la vez que reía con fuerza

"Hablando de Potter… ¿sigues enganchada de el ?"

" Si lunática, por milésima vez, sigo enganchada de potter!!! "– Contestó Ginny con sorna – "Hoy iba a ir su novia a casa, y me ofreció quedarme a pasar la noche con ellos, como si fuera tan interesante verlos derrochando miel "

_Hay harryto lindo, no crees que me veo hermosa con este vestido? Dime que si harrycito , dime que soy hermosa !!! –_ Dijo ginny entre risas a la vez que imitaba el tono de Amy, la rubia y escultural novia del chico-que-vivió.

_Si amy, te ves hermosa, yo querer llevarte a cama –_ imitó Luna a Harry con una voz ronca y aludiendo a que Potter era un cavernícola, a la vez que ambas chicas reían

"Merlín Luna, si supieras lo difícil que es ver al muy maldito todos los días " –

" Lo sé Gin, lo veía todos los días en el colegio, recuerdas? – contestó su amiga sonriendo

" ¡No es lo mismo! " – respondió la pelirroja recordando todas la cosas que ocurrieron en Howgarts – cambiemos de tema si? No me agrada hablar del pasado, falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Ginny mirando hacia todos lados

"No… acabamos de hacerlo"- dijo Luna mientras aparcaba el auto en una cafetería – "Aquí es: Café del Hechicero "– leyó la rubia el cartel de el lugar – toma Gin, acá esta el chico con el que te tienes que encontrar - le contestó a su amiga entregándole un papel amarillento

" ¿Dragon? " – preguntó Ginny a la vez que leía el papel – merlín… cuan inteligente tienes que ser para ponerte de sobrenombre Dragon?, aparte de ciego, me toco un animal- dijo la chica mientras reía otra vez

"Vamos melindrosa, el animal debe estar adentro esperando, y apuesto mil galeons a que esta moviendo la colita por ti " –

"Una de las tantas semejanzas de los hombres con los perros, siempre mueven la cola cuando quieren algo " – dijo Ginny antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un lugar hermoso. Había varias parejas sentadas en diferentes lugares, un olor a incienso se expandía por toda la habitación, y estaba decorado con motivos al san Valentín que se avecinaba.

"Nos vemos pelirroja, me voy a buscar a… Mr. Planta – (n/a: creo que se imaginan quien es el señor planta, si no se lo imaginan, recuerden a que chico de howgarts le encantaban las plantas xD) contestó la rubia mientras leía su papel antes de alejarse e irse a sentar con un extraño en una esquina del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Disculpe" – dijo Ginny a una señora encargada del lugar – " Podría decirme, donde encuentro a.. Dragon? – preguntó con un poco de vergüenza, por el hecho de estar buscando a una persona a la que ni siquiera le sabes el nombre.

" No hay problema, es usted, Pelirroja?- pregunto mirando a la chica

"Si…por supuesto"- le contesto Ginny con carita de retrasada mental, cualquiera se daría cuenta que ella era pelirroja.

"No…he notado que su color de pelo es rojo...me refiero a su sobrenombre " – le contestó la regordeta encargada del lugar con otra sonrisa, mientras Ginny solo asentía – " Su cita esta allá" – le dijo mientras apuntaba una pequeña mesa iluminada con velas - " Suerte"

"Gracias"- contesto Ginny antes de dirigirse a la mesa de "Dragon "– "Hola "- le saludó tímidamente a la vez que se sentaba- yo soy pelirroja – dijo mientras le tendía una mano en forma de saludo

"Ya me di cuenta" – contesto Dragon con una galante sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano que Ginny le tendía- Un placer guapa- habló mientras le besaba la mano muy coquetamente. Ginny se dedico a observar al chico, mientras claramente el hacia lo mismo con ella. Lo observo detenidamente, definitivamente, había algo en ese chico que se le hacia particularmente muy conocido, ese pelo rubio… la piel tan blanca, la ropa negra, y finalmente esos ojos grises, que la miraban tan penetrantemente. _Definitivamente lo conozco… - _

La velada no paso exenta de risas, coqueteos y varios chistes. El chico definitivamente era encantador, se había llevado grandes sorpresas, ambos habían estudiado en Howgarts, en casi los mismos años. Era casi sorprendente que no se hubieran encontrado antes, o bueno… era lo que ambos creían. Luego de unos cuantos cafés, algunas palabras coquetas y uno que otro flirteo, había llegado el momento decisivo. El beso… antes de despedirse, el rubio la había tomado por sorpresa, mientras al "sacarle una pestaña de la mejilla" había atacado sus labios en un beso espectacular. Aparte de ser una belleza griega, su nueva conquista también besaba como los dioses, era la mezcla perfecta, pasión y desenfreno, con amor y ternura. Definitivamente…perfecto.

"Wow…eres magnifico Dragon" – le respondió ella después de tal magno beso

"Dime por mi nombre cariño"- contestó el, al oído de la pelirroja con un tono muy sensual

"Temo que no me lo haz dicho guapo "– dijo ella con coquetería mientras lo miraba a esos ojos que le eran tan familiares…

"Soy Draco Malfoy "– le dijo el mientras la abrazaba

" ¿¿¡¡ QUE !!?? " – gritó Ginny asombrada

**_Continuara…_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Les ha gustado??? Espero que si, por favor, adoraria todos sus reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz , solo denle a submit review, y haran a esta chica inmensamente feliz!_


	2. Acuerdo mutuo

**Notas de la autora: _Lo ven chicas! lo prometido es deuda, hoy vengo con el 2 capitulo de este hermoso fic, espero que el primero les haya gustado, un beso , no las molesto mas y sigan leyendo._**

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de la afortunada Jk rowling, si no digo esto viene la policia de y me lleva a la carcel de infractores de la ley xD (ya ven qe estoy loca?)**_

Capitulo 2: Acuerdo Mutuo

"_Wow…eres magnifico Dragon" – le respondió ella después de tal magno beso_

"_Dime por mi nombre cariño"- contestó el, al oído de la pelirroja con un tono muy sensual_

"_Temo que no me lo haz dicho guapo "– dijo ella con coquetería mientras lo miraba a esos ojos que le eran tan familiares…_

"_Soy Draco Malfoy "– le dijo el mientras la abrazaba_

" _¿¿¡¡ QUE !!?? " – gritó Ginny asombrada_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿¿¡¡ QUE , WEASLEY QUE DEMONIOS!!??" - gritó el rubio mientras se limpiaba la boca - " merlín pobretona, lo hubieras dicho antes " - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en la cara - "Que te trae por aquí comadreja, ¿es que Potter se canso tan rápido de ti ?"

"Eso no te incumbe Malfoy, lo siento me voy de aquí "- dijo ella con furia mientras buscaba en su bolso su teléfono móvil (n/a: en este fic son todos evolucionados, viven en Londres usan el teléfono celular, y el auto, usen imaginación si xD) - " Merlín, donde estas" - susurro bajo mientras hurgaba su cartera encima de la mesa

" ¿Que se te perdió Weasley, ¿¿la cabeza??- preguntó mientras reía - " creo que siempre te ha perseguido la inteligencia, pero tu haz sido mas rápida" - contestó mientras bebía un sorbo del café que se encontraba aun tibio

"Muy gracioso hurón, pero para tu información, busco mi celular, necesito encontrar a Luna " - contestó algo histérica mientras miraba hacia todos lados en el café, con la esperanza de encontrar a la rubia por allí, esperanza que se vio perdida, al darse cuenta que por ningún lugar estaba su amiga, y que de seguro se había ido con su cita sin avisarle.

"¿Aun frecuentas a esa loca? " -

"No es una loca" - le dijo ella muy cortante mientras volteaba todo el contenido de su cartera en la mesa

"Disculpa, luna no es loca, es una persona con pocas facultades mentales " - dijo el rubio mientras miraba todos los cachivaches de la chica - " merlín, creo que es primera vez que veo una chica que tenga tan pocas cosas en la cartera, me olvidaba que eres una pobretona" - espetó el con una mueca de asco en su cara

" Fíjate huroncito que acá eres tu el que tuvo una cita con una pobretona, y eres tu el que me beso , asi que guarda tu cara de asco para cuando veas la ropa interior de Pansy" - respondió la pelirroja ya irritada al ver que no tenia otra opción que dirigirse a su casa a pie , o simplemente llamar a alguno de sus compañeros de departamento para que la buscaran, opción poco probable ya que no quería interrumpir ninguna de las citas románticas ni de Harry, ni de Ron. _Que hago , que hago! - _pensaba urgida mientras miraba todas sus cosas encima de la mesa, solo había algo de maquillaje, dos dulces, y su celular. No había billetera, ni varita, ni llaves. Nada. Ahora recordaba... había salido de casa apurada, mientras Harry había interrumpido cuando se arreglaba, ella había cogido la cartera casi vacía y salio literalmente corriendo de la casa.

" Huy comadreja , si estas asi de irritada por no saber como devolverte a casa , creo que lo mejor será que me vaya " -

" Mira Malfoy, dos cosas, la primera..Es de muy mal gusto leer pensamientos ajenos, segundo... necesito tu ayuda " - le dijo la chica algo avergonzada- " no tengo como volver a casa "

" Já já já , ¿necesitas mi ayuda ? "- contestó mientras reía con fuerza- " este definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida "

"Vamos...no bromees, hablo en serio "- respondió la pelirroja mientras marcaba el numero de su casa en el celular - " Vamos Harry contesta "- dijo preocupada mientras se llevaba el celular al oído

"Si planeas que Potter te venga a recoger, te puedo asegurar que va a preferir quedarse en casa "-

"Cállate Malfoy "- dijo ella al tiempo que Harry contestaba el teléfono, por lo que pudo escuchar lo que la pelirroja decia

" ¿Qué? ¿Estas con Malfoy? – gritó Harry como loco haciendo sobresaltar a Ron que estaba junto a Hermione y Amy también en el departamento

" No, por favor, estas loco! Como voy a estar con Draco…tonterías- contestó Ginny mientras intentaba hacer callar a Draco con gestos

"Mándale saludos a Potter "– dijo Draco con un mohín en el rostro

" ¿De verdad estas con Malfoy? " – preguntó Harry algo enojado

" Si "- habló la pelirroja algo avergonzada – " No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada Potter, solo llamaba para avisarles que no traigo llaves , y lo mas probable es que llegue tarde o no llegue , nada mas " – dijo ella sin ni siquiera saber en que problema se estaba metiendo

" ¿Dónde se supone que pasaras la noche? "-

" Con Draco "- dijo ella antes de colgar el teléfono, mientras miraba al rubio que abría los ojos como dos platos y podría imaginar mentalmente la cara de sorpresa de Harry y su hermano.

" ¿Por que haz hecho eso, yo no paso la noche contigo ni amarrado " -

"Cállate hurón, amarrado a una cama te apuesto lo que quieras a que pasas toda la noche conmigo, y ni si quiera te molestaría, es mas, te encantaría " – contesto la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo – " Vamos malfoy, por una vez en tu vida haz un buen gesto y ayúdame si? "- suplico la chica con una cara a la que cualquier hombre relativamente de carne y hueso no se negaría jamas, pero como sabemos, Draco no es un hombre normal de carne y hueso, es un dios.

" ¿Que te hace pensar que te ayudare comadreja? "-

" Bueno… que quizás yo tenga algo que tu quieras "- contestó la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el apartamento de Ginny, las cosas estaban definitivamente muy ardidas. Harry estaba enfurecido con Ginny por cortarlo de esa manera, y aun mas enfadado porque había salido con Malfoy, mientras que su novia Amy estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no podía entender como Harry se interesaba tanto en una chica que no era ni su novia. Mientras Ron estaba histérico, con sus orejas de un color rojo intenso, le gritaba a Hermione quien hacia intentos vanos por calmarlo.

"¡Como pudo hacerlo!" – gritó Harry enojado

" Cuando la vea la mato , espera a que sepan mis hermanos" – dijo Ron mientras intentaba zafarse de Hermione que con las manos lo alentaba para que respirara y se calmara.

"Por dios, en que pensaba Ginny al irse a meter con Malfoy, de esta no se salva" – habló Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón seguido de Amy

"Hablas como si estuvieras celoso"- le espetó su novia con una mirada asesina

_Y lo estoy –_ pensó el pelinegro- "Nada de eso Amy, estas chiflada, la quiero como a una hermana, no quiero que el cochino de Malfoy le haga algo"-

"Si le hace algo, ¿que?, ojala que no vuelva mas, ya estoy cansada que siempre este observándonos como si quisiera que le diéramos de algún tipo de dulce"- respondió la rubia ya hastiada de la pelirroja.

"¿Que has dicho? Merlín Amy… es casi mi hermana! No puedo creer que pienses de esa forma, ella jamas me vería como algo mas" – dijo para nada convencido de sus palabras_- Pero yo si la veo como algo mas…_

"Es verdad! Lo único que quiere es meterse en tu cama! " – grito ella enojada – " ¿SABES ALGO POTTER?, ¡TERMINAMOS! – gritó aun mas enfadada- "No soporto tus celos enfermizos hacia la estupida de Weasley, no es nada mas que una pobretona"-

"¡Con mi familia no te metas!" – Gritó Ron mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un te que su novia le había servido- "Vete de aquí mugrosa, ya vez que nadie te quiere, ni siquiera Harry "

"Aparte de pobretones, ¡ustedes son mentirosos!"- chillo la rubia ardiendo en furia –

"Y tu, aparte de mujerzuela, eres una….una…una" - decia Hermione intentando encontrar un insulto apropiado para lanzarle a la ahora ex –novia de Harry- "¡GORDA!" – Grito tan fuerte que logro opacar el chillido que salio de la boca de la rubia, que si alguien no la controlaba era capaz de matar a mas de una persona- " No te metas jamas con mi Ronnie, ni con ningún Weasley, que te va a ir mal gorda!

"Ya vete ballena, nadie te quiere acá"- dijo Ron asombrado por la fiereza con que su novia lo había defendido

"Me voy, y no volveré jamas" – dijo Amy mientras miraba a Harry con desdén – "Pensé que me querías "– le contestó a Harry mientras intentaba parecer menos herida

"Y yo siempre cuestione tu capacidad de pensar" – replico el pelinegro antes de ver salir a su ex – novia quien azoto la puerta con una fuerza increíble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco salio junto a Ginny del café. No tenían aun claro que iban a hacer, pero aun asi, la pareja subió rápidamente al hermoso automóvil deportivo del rubio, que estaba aparcado a las afueras del café. Ya en marcha, lo único que faltaba era definir a donde se dirigían, y cuales serian las condiciones del acuerdo.

"Bien pelirroja, ¿que quieres hacer? ¿Pasar la noche en mi departamento, o que yo la pase en el tuyo? " – pregunto el rubio entretenido

" Me da igual Malfoy, lo único que quiero es molestar a Potter " –

" ¿Sigues liada del cuatro ojos? Pensé que alguna vez se te iba a escapar de la mente… los chicos como Potter no andan con chicas como tu " –

" ¿Como soy yo? "- preguntó ella esperando cualquier insulto de parte de Draco

"Hermosa"- le contestó el con una sonrisa, la cita de aquella noche, le había resultado de lo mas entretenida del mundo, aunque su cita fuera una weasley, había sido lejos la mejor cita de su vida

"Gra-gracias"- respondió ella extrañada de la actitud de Draco, repentinamente estaba siendo muy atento con ella.

"Que no se te suban los humos, el echo de ser Weasley no te quita lo hermosa"- le dijo el mientras doblaba con el auto – " Vamos, necesito que me digas a donde pasaremos la noche, si vamos a enojar a Potter, debemos hacerlo bien, no crees? – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Por supuesto Malfoy , dobla a la izquierda, vamos a mi apartamento "- exclamo mientras le regalaba una radiante sonrisa – " Gracias por ser asi conmigo"

"Gracias por darme el privilegio de molestar a Pipi pipote " – le dijo mientras reía.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos se olvidaron de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, y de quienes eran, de pronto nada importo. Ni la edad, ni el dinero, ni sus familias, ni nada. Eran tan solo una pareja que se divertía en vísperas de san Valentín. Que seguían en la búsqueda del amor verdadero. Al pasar mas o menos 30 minutos, ya se encontraban en las afueras de un lujoso edificio en la calle, Backlongham Street (n/a: muy original el nombre no? xD )

" Ya estamos, es aquí "- dijo Ginny mientras el carro se detenía

"Vives bien Weasley"- respondió Draco mientras observaba lentamente el edificio.

"Vamonos ya"- le dijo la pelirroja mientras le tomaba la mano, gesto que asombro al rubio, que tan solo se limito a seguirle el juego. Bajaron del automóvil, dispuestos a entrar al edificio. Subieron por el ascensor, y Ginny no dejaba de suspirar nerviosamente.

"Venga Ginny, es Potter, no te va a comer, al menos no esta noche"- exclamo Draco mientras intentaba calmarla, repentinamente la abrazo por la cintura – "Es para vernos mas reales"- le dijo a Ginny mientras le miraba su rostro que permanecía pasmado.

"Gracias otra vez"- respondió ella mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta 705, apartamento en el cual vivía. Draco sorpresivamente la acerco hacia el, y la beso nuevamente con mucho desenfreno. Luego de escasos segundos, alguien abrió la puerta. Alguien a quien no le gusto nada la escena que contemplo…

**_Continuara…_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les ha gustado? Espero su review, actualizo mañana con el capitulo 3! Saludos, adios!


	3. En la cama del enemigo

_**Notas de la autora : golpeenme, tirenme tomates, sean libres de matarme de la forma que quieran!. Pero bueno..quise cargar antes y estaba malo! Y bueno…se que me atrase, pero ayer me visito un chico demasiado especial, y bueno se ha quedado ya 2 noches en mi casa, y estoy re feliz, intento aprovechar cada segundo con el, y bueno, la vida es bella al fin y al cabo, disfruten del capitulo. Y respecto al proximo, que cargo mañana, las cosas no seran tan felices… ¡Feliz san valentin!**_

Capitulo 3 : En la cama del enemigo

Hermione se dirigía a abrir la puerta con los nervios más que de punta. En el departamento todo era gritos y tensión. Por un lado estaba Harry que se culpaba de haber dejado salir a Ginny sin pedir mayores explicaciones. Mientras que en el otro extremo estaba Ron, que pateaba y rompía cuanta cosa se le pasaba solo para planificar formas de poder golpear a Malfoy, o en su defecto, de castigar a su "hermanita pequeña".

_Ding-dong_ , sonó el molesto timbre del lugar. Hermione se levanto del sillón en el que intentaba tranquilizarse y partió a ver quien era el que llamaba a la puerta a esas horas , suponiendo que era Ginny y queriendo ahorrar un gran espectáculo, la castaña se decidió a atender la puerta. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y la escena que encontró, no le agrado para nada.

"¡Ginny!"- chillo Hermione – "Por dios, si Ron te hubiera visto te mata" – exclamo la chica en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención

"Ya hermy, no seas exagerada, no es como si tu jamas besaras a Ron" – dijo Ginny mientras entraba al departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomada de la mano de Draco. – "Buenas noches familia"- dijo la chica como si nada pasara

" Saludas ahora? Pensé que se te había ido la ultima pizca de educación al salir con Malfoy"- espetó Harry con furia mientras miraba a Draco

"Cállate Potter, yo pensé que ya no sabias hablar, digo… luego de que Cho de seguro te comió toda la lengua" – contestó el rubio mientras abrazaba descaradamente a Ginny – "Vamonos"

"¿A donde van?" – Pregunto Ron como loco – "Tu no vas a ningún lado con mi inocente hermanita"-

"Te puedo asegurar que Ginny de inocente no tiene nada" –

"¿Qué mierda insinúas Malfoy!?" – gritó Ron como loco- "Esta si que me la pagas"- le dijo antes de acercarse peligrosamente

"Por dios Ron" – grito la pelirroja intentando alejar a su hermano quien había acorralado en la pared.

"No lo defiendas" – dijo Harry mientras le jalaba de un brazo

"Tu no te metas Harry, no tienes nada que ver aquí"- contestó Ginny enojada mientras se zafaba del pelinegro – "Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo de defender a MI NOVIO!" – dijo a la vez que intentaba separar a su hermano de Draco, quienes peleaban acaloradamente.

"Vamos rojo, es todo lo que tienes?"- desafió el rubio a la vez que se tocaba el labio que sangraba – "Pégame mas fuerte, imagina cada vez que he besado a tu hermanita" – le contesto el rubio de lo mas divertido de la situación, esperando la oportunidad para golpear a Ron devuelta, o mejor aun, golpear a Harry.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!" – grito Ron antes de pegarle un puñetazo. Con una sonrisa de victoria volteo a mirar a Harry quien estaba atentamente siguiendo el pleito, cuando Draco le toco un hombro… el pelirrojo giro, y un golpe aun mas fuerte le siguió. Draco le había golpeado en la nariz con una fuerza inmensa, haciendo que un abundante chorro de sangre saliera de ella.

"Merlín, ¡Ronnie!" – chillo Hermione mientras acudía a ver a su novio quien en vanos intentos de alivianar el dolor se tocaba la dañada nariz.

"Eso te pasa weasley, por inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás" – espetó Draco mientras tomaba a Ginny de un brazo, quien hasta el momento, estaba debatiéndose en un gran duelo de miradas junto a Harry.

"Ginny… nunca pensé que podrías llegar a hacer algo como esto" – dijo Harry interrumpiendo el silencio de ellos.

"¿Algo como que?" – dijo ella furiosa con el cuatro ojos - "¿Es un crimen acaso intentar vivir sin depender de ti?¿O acaso mi error fue darme cuenta que perdía el tiempo contigo ?" – dijo antes de marcharse con Draco a su habitación. Dejando los ánimos entre sus amigos demasiado acalorados. La chica se fue a su cuarto con el rubio, ambos entraron a la habitación. Ginny cerro la puerta tras de si y fue libre de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio como los que nunca antes había liberado en su vida.

"¿Fue realmente tan liberador como pensabas, o fue mas doloroso?" – pregunto Draco mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de la pelirroja que estaba cubierta con una gran edredón color celeste.

"¿Por qué lo dices" –

"No soy tonto comadreja, puedo darme cuenta a la perfección que estas loca por Potter, y que cada una de las cosas que dijiste las dijiste de todo corazón" –

"No quiero hablar de eso, espero que lo entiendas" – dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente al tocador para sacarse los zarcillos y limpiar el maquillaje de su rostro.

"Entiendo, ya te dije antes no soy tonto" -

"Se que no eres tonto Draco, gracias" – contesto ella mientras salía del baño -"¿Te parece si nos arreglamos para dormir?" – dijo mientras abría un cajón de donde sacaba una pijama para ella.

"Me parece bien, pero creo que hay un solo problema pelirroja, tu no tienes ningún sillón aquí, y solo hay una cama" –

"¿Vas a decirme que te da miedo compartir la cama conmigo?" – grito ella desde el baño mientras se cambiaba la ropa

"No es eso exactamente lo que me asusta" – contestó el con un tono travieso -"Vamos weasley, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, déjate de joder"

"Ya, esta bien Draco" – dijo la chica a la vez que salía del baño- "Somos adultos, no creo que hayan problemas si compartimos la cama y nada mas, ¿o si?" – Pregunto mientras arqueaba las cejas, al ver el rostro del chico, procedió a seguir hablando- "debo tener una pijama de Harry por aquí" – respondió la pelirroja a la vez que hurgaba en su cajonera.

"Dices que no sientes nada por el cara rajada, pero han dormido juntos mas de una vez, definitivamente estas demente" –

"Nunca dije que había dormido con Harry, no confundas las cosas, es una larga historia" – exclamo mientras le lanzaba una camiseta color azul a Draco

"Uff…huele a tonto" – dijo el chico mientras olía la camiseta que le acababan de entregar

"Y tu olerás a muerto si no te acuestas rápido" – respondió ella mientras abría el cobertor de la cama y se acostaba. El rubio miro a la pelirroja, definitivamente era bella, tenia un pequeño camisón color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y su pelo yacía desparramado por toda la almohada.

"¿Vas a seguir mirándome o prefieres vestirte?" – exclamo la chica mientras volteaba

"¿Tienes ojos en la nuca o que?" – pregunto el mientras que se sacaba la camisa que traía puesta. Mostrando a la perfección todo su perfecto cuerpo, dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta - "¿Vas a responder o prefieres seguir babeando?" – dijo divertido mientras le lanzaba un cojín. - "Listo" – exclamo cuando ya tenia el pijama puesto. -"¿Me veo bonito? estoy igualito a Potter con su pijama, me faltan otro par de ojos y listo" – hablo con una gran sonrisa

"Te ves hermoso, ahora su majestad Drarry Malterr (n/a: Harry potter + Draco malfoy drarry malterr) me encantaría que pudieras acostarte conmigo" –se detuvo al ver la cara de exclamación de Draco- "Digo…en la cama"

"Ya vez Weasley, te entusiasmaste con la idea que yo era Potter y quieres acostarte conmigo" – contestó el rubio sonriendo mientras se recostaba en la cama de Ginny. Todo allí le parecía diferente, no era nada parecido a su casa. La habitación entera tenia un aroma a fresas, mas bien, olor a Ginny… como a el le gustaba pensar. Se acostó lo mas cerca de la pelirroja, y sorpresivamente la abrazo, al sentir que la pelirroja se estremecía le dijo al oído.

"Nunca he sido del tipo que le gusta dormir separado"- susurro tiernamente antes de caer en un profundo sueño junto a la pelirroja, SU PELIRROJA…

**_Continuara…_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Les ha gustado? Agradezco los reviews! Besosss!_

_ Feliz san Valentín _


	4. Accion y Reaccion

_**oNotas de la autora: sisisi, recibire tantos golpes por la demora que creo que me mandaran a la luna de tan fuertes que seran. Pero en fin, los merezco todos.Primero que nada, regreso luego de mucho tiempo por 3 razones. La primera , me porte mal y cometi algunas travesuras y bueno ya saben...cada accion, trae una reaccion, por lo que me castigaron!, despues, me voy de vacaciones inesperadamente, recien volvi hoy!, y finalmente, ayer estuve de cumpleaños. Y bueno, espero sus golpes no sean demasiado fuertes.Finalmente, gracias por tooooooooodos sus reviews, nunca pense que tendria un recibimiento tan bueno, yo solo publique esta historia como un regalo de san valentin, y resulto mucho mas que eso. Para los que siguen mis demas fics, no desesperen, pronto estare actualizando, y tomare un receso desde el 12 de marzo, debido que entro a clases! dios... que locura pero bueno, hay que mirar el lado positivo, tendre nuevos compañeros para coquetear :D, les dejo cn el fic!. Espero les guste, y dejen su lindo review.**_

Capitulo 4: Acción y reacción

La mañana amenazaba ser helada con un viento que arrebataba las calles de Londres. Con el recuerdo de lo que había sido una atareada, extraña y por sobretodo, excelente noche, Ginny abrió los ojos con una sensación de mucho frió inundando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, intento palpar con su mano a su lado, empezó la atareada búsqueda de el cuerpo tibio que esperaba encontrar allí. Sorpresa... no había nadie.

La pelirroja se enderezo sobre la cama intentando buscar con la mirada al rubio por la habitación, su búsqueda resulto infructuosa, nuevamente se encontró con nadie. Restregándose los ojos se levanto de ella, y fue al baño para chequear si Draco se encontraba allí, tampoco. Estaba todo completamente vació, en la habitación solo estaba ella junto a la triste sensación que la embargaba. Había sido una noche especial, sin Potter, sin contacto físico, sin nada, y el único que la había echo asi de peculiar había sido Draco. Ni en sus sueños mas recónditos imaginaria que encontrarse con el seria tan genial, y menos imaginaria que encontrarse sin el por la mañana conllevaría un sentimiento de decepción tan grande. Busco sobre la mesita de noche, con una pequeña esperanza de encontrar una nota de parte del chico, que se esfumo al darse cuenta que allí no había nada.

"_Merlín...como pude ser tan tonta_" - pensó mientras intentaba laborar un plan para salvarse de todos los gritos que le esperaban afuera de esa habitación. Cuando se encontrara con su realidad, un Ronald Weasley con las orejas mas rojas que el color de piel de Draco si hubiera estado horas bajo el sol, una Hermione quien recitaría mas de mil sermones contra ella, y un Harry Potter quien aparte de los giganto lentes ahora adornaría su rostro con una hermosa cara de perro enojado.

La chica se miro al espejo, acomodo su cabello, y se cambio la pijama por un vestido de algodón mas confortable. Se armo de valor, y se dirigió ha abrir la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente se encontró con algo completamente inesperado, silencio...y mas silencio... Camino unos cuantos pasos y vio a Harry sentado en la mesa del comedor con el Profeta en sus manos. Giro hacia la cocina y allí estaba su cuñada quien ni la mirada le dirigió.

"Buenos días chicos"- dijo la pelirroja esperando cualquier tipo de amonestación de parte de sus amigos - "¿Como están?" - replico mientras sacaba un vaso para servirse algo del zumo de naranja que estaba en la mesa- "¿Me han escuchado?" - pregunto mientras miraba a Harry quien permanecía inmóvil- "¿Que no piensan hablarme?" - pregunto casi gritando mientras le quitaba el periódico a Harry y empezaba a desesperarse - "Mierda! Hablen de una vez" - grito con la cara de todos colores mientras miraba al chico que seguía con la mirada fija en un punto de la mesa.

"Diré esto y lo diré una vez, ya no mereces que ninguno de nosotros te hable" - exclamo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la mesa ofuscado con rumbo a su habitación.

"Y tu? tampoco piensas decirme algo?" - le grito a Hermione quien hacia arduos esfuerzos por no decirle nada

"No hagas esto mas difícil Gin, de verdad, si quieres arreglar las cosas, pon un poco mas de tu parte" -

"¡¿Que demonios quieres que haga?! por dios, tengo derecho a vivir mi vida" - grito violentamente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a grandes zancadas, que luego dieron paso al sonido de una puerta golpeándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco salio de la habitación de la chica demasiado confundido como para seguir allí. No sabia que demonios pasaba por su mente cuando se decidió a quedarse allí con Ginny, con solo un pensamiento se retiro del lugar: _olvidar a Weasley_. Bajo hasta donde se encontraba su automóvil, se subió rápidamente y con miedo de que alguien lo viera salir de ese lugar, acelero violentamente el carro, dejando atrás todo vestigio en su mente de aquel lugar, como intentando mentalizar de que nada jamas había ocurrido.

Finalmente llego a su oficina, con un aspecto de cual vagabundo desgarbado, su pelo que regularmente estaba finamente acomodado con gomina ahora lucia desordenado, su ropa que antes lucia impecable ahora estaba arrugada.

"Buenos días, Señor Malfoy" - le dijo su secretaria con una voz extremadamente melodiosa. Una morocha de aspecto muy pulcro que sentada tras su escritorio limaba sus uñas.

"No tienen nada de buenos" - contestó el enojado mientras retiraba una carpeta con mensajes de encima de la mesa de su secretaria. -"¿Alguna novedad?" – le pregunto malhumorado hojeando las paginas de la carpeta.

"La señorita lo esta esperando en su oficina" – respondió su secretaria.

"¿Qué señorita?" – pregunto Draco desconcertado, a al vez que imaginaba a una chica completamente pelirroja, de traje , entrando en su oficina.

"Pues yo, ¿a quien mas esperabas? " – pregunto una hermosa chica quien estaba parada afuera de la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny estaba sentada tras su escritorio muy malhumorada mientras revisaba en su computadora un archivo de la próxima edición de la revista. Miraba la pantalla casi con los ojos desorbitados, mientras mentalmente se regañaba por contratar aprendices tan retardados. Un sonido en la puerta la saco de sus actividades.

"¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES!?" – grito hacia la puerta enfurecida

"Tranquila…soy yo" – respondió su rubia amiga quien llegaba con el almuerzo para ambas en la mano – "Dios, que te hizo tu cita anoche que estas asi" – dijo Luna muy sonriente mientras mordisqueaba su sándwich.

"Haber…por donde quieres que empiece" – contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa irónica – "Te parece si empiezo preguntándote… ¡porque mierda me dejaste sola!"

"Ginny discúlpame, de verdad! Es que mi cita fue genial…"- respondió su amiga mientras miraba el cielorraso con ojos soñadores

"No es necesario que me lo saque en cara grandísimo tonta"-

"Si estas de mal humor, desquítate con otra persona y no conmigo!"-

"Lo siento Luna, es que… mi vida no puede estar peor"-

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

"Merlín, problemas con todo! No doy mas…necesito un gran respiro"- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de la soda que su amiga había traído para acompañar el almuerzo- "Bueno amiga, creo que no es justo que te deprima con mis problemas, ¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu cita?"

"¡GENIAL! A que no adivinas quien fue mi cita…"- hablo luna con gran entusiasmo mientras agitaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cara

"Mmm… realmente no lo se, algún retardado amante de las plantas?"-

"¡No , tontita!" – dijo Luna con una sonrisa – "Es neville" – respondió Luna avergonzada –

"Neville….. cual neville? " – pregunto Ginny mientras su cabeza maquinaba a mil por hora para averiguar de donde conocía ese nombre- "¡OH POR DIOS!, NEVILLE!" – grito recordando a su viejo compañero de escuela.

"Ajá, ese mismo Neville Longbottom " – contesto su amiga sonriendo – "Fue genial!, y adivina… Estamos de novios!" – grito con emoción

"¿¡Estas bromeando!?, es genial Luna!" – grito Ginny a la vez que se levantaba del asiento para abrazarla, y luego maldecirse mentalmente a si misma por tener tanta mala suerte, ahora sentía que todo el mundo estaba feliz y ella era la única amargada.

"Vamos, ahora cuéntame de tu cita…"- le dijo la rubia rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre las chicas.

"Fue de lo mas bizarro del mundo, y sinceramente, me encanto" – contestó la pelirroja mientras suspiraba

"Cuéntame, como es el… su nombre, si era un animal ciego" –

"Nunca te lo habrías imaginado, el…es maravilloso, pero somos demasiado distintos, pasamos la noche juntos…"- Ginny iba a continuar pero su amiga la interrumpió

"Te acostaste con el en la primera cita? Ramera!" – le grito riendo

"Mal pensada, no la pasamos…juntos –juntos, digo…solo dormimos en la cama y nada mas" –

"Y yo naci ayer…"

"Bueno…aquí viene la decepción, a que no sabes quien era mi cita…y una pequeña pista, También estudio en Howgarts, y…fue un Slytherin" –

"¿Blaise?, recuerdo que era muy atractivo en la escuela"

"No es Blaise…"

"¿Theodore?, tampoco estaba tan mal"

"No es theo…"

"Merlín…¿Crabbe?, Lavander me dijo que había bajado algunos kilos" –

"Tampoco es Crabbe"

"¿Goyle, el no tiene nada que podamos rescatar, es completamente un desastre" – dijo Luna chasqueando la lengua

"Merlín…no seas ilusa, mi cita fue Draco, nada menos que Draco Malfoy"

"¡¡¿¿QUE??!!"- grito la rubia con fuerza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco miraba boquiabierto a la chica que estaba en su despacho. No podía creer, que luego de haber terminado su relación con la pelinegra, esta aun seguía buscándolo. Ya habían pasado 3 meses sin ella, 3 tranquilos meses, que tenían que ser interrumpidos.

"¿Qué haces aqui?" – le pregunto fríamente mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio

"¿Qué no es obvio?, vengo a verte amorcito, ¿no crees que ha pasado bastante tiempo?"- respondió Pansy mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente, y se sentaba sobre su regazo – "¿No me haz extrañado?" – pregunto mientras le hacia un pucherito, y descaradamente empezaba a besar el cuello del rubio, quien se resistía por no sucumbir ante los encantos de su ex – novia.

"Pansy…" – dijo el entre besos

"Mmm…" – se limito a responder ella mientras besaba todo el rostro de Draco.

"Detente" – atino el a decir mientras lograba separarse unos centímetros de la chica.

"Vamos…yo se que también me extrañas" – dijo Pansy mientras le miraba con ojos de niña enamorada.

"Pues no…no te he extrañado nada" – contesto fríamente mientras se levantaba de la silla, con Pansy en su regazo, a quien dejo caer sin el mas mínimo cuidado.

"Ouch! No seas tan bruto, me ha dolido grandísimo estupido" – hablo la chica herida mientras se sobaba las rodillas y los codos. -"No haz sido muy cordial conmigo, y no es lo correcto, estamos a puntos de casarnos cariño"

"Te equivocas, estábamos a punto de casarnos, ya no mas… ¿Recuerdas?"- exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Pansy y apuntaba su dedo que no mostraba ningún anillo de compromiso.

"Tu me pediste un tiempo, y ese ya paso, ahora tenemos que seguir con nuestros planes"-

"Entre tu y yo no hay ningún plan Pansy, yo te quiero como una amiga y nada mas, entre tu y yo no hay , NADA!"- le dijo alzando la voz mientras miraba los ojos vidriosos de su "amiga" – "no te pongas asi, sabes a lo que me refiero, eres una mujer fantástica, pero simplemente no eres para mi" – indico ahora un poco mas atento a los sentimientos de su ex novia, si era cierto, había sido su dolor de cabeza por mucho tiempo, pero también la apreciaba mucho como mejor amiga y eso nadie lo podía negar.

"Siempre supe que tenia que quedarme con Blaise" – contestó la chica con dolor mientras lo miraba ahora con una mirada completamente fría – "Espero que asistas a nuestra boda, pronto te llegara la invitación, Zabbini y yo estaremos felices de tenerte" – dijo con arrogancia antes de marcharse del lugar dejando a Draco con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Debía estar feliz por haberse librado de Pansy? ¿O debía estar triste por perderla como mujer? Fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía…necesitaba hablar con alguien, y sabia exactamente a quien recurrir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Asi es, y TU! Fuiste la que arreglo la cita, asi que ahora asume tu responsabilidad"-

"No te pongas asi Ginny winnie yo se que te gusto!"- le reprendió la rubia con una sonrisa

"No me digas Ginny winnie, no soy un estupido oso amarillo Gay!(n/a: los que no saben, Winnie pooh es gay y yo misma lo comprobé, esta secretamente enamorado de puerquito xD)" –

"Alguien esta irritado y necesita….¡ un poco de amor!" - contesto la rubia mientras hacia muecas de besitos con su boca

"Já já já, muy graciosa luna, el echo de que tu estés loca y necesites del maldito señor Planta para que te haga compañía no significa que yo también necesite un hombre a mi lado"

"¿Ah no?" – preguntó el rubio que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta – "Lovegood déjanos solos, necesito hablar con Ginny" – respondió Draco sonriendo.

_**Continuara….**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Disculpen disculpen disculpen! Cargo mañana o pasado el próximo capitulo sin falta!, dejenme el review si asi lo quieren, besotes.!**_


	5. Entre dos

**Notas de la autora: me van a amar después de lo que les vengo a decir! ESTE FIC SE VA A ALARGAR, HASTA LOS 10 CAPITULOS!.**

**Las razones?, nunca pense que le fuera tan bien, y de veras, este ha sido mi mejor trabajo, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y cada vez me surgen nuevas ideas para escribir, y tambien quiero premiarlos por hacerlos siempre esperar, asi que, hasta nuevo aviso este fic tiene : 10 CAPITULOS MAS EPILOGO!**

**Besos… espero les guste, y déjenme su R/R! **

Capitulo 5: Entre dos

Bu-bueno, yo los dejo solos- hablo Luna mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny

¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba a Draco con cara de odio

Uff weasley, ¿podrías ser mas dulce no crees? -

Mira Malfoy, la única forma de lograr que yo sea dulce contigo, es que tu tuvieras diabetes, y como no es asi, tienes que contentarte con mi maravillosa cara de alegría- dijo la pelirroja mientras lo miraba indiferente.

Vamos comadreja, necesito hablar de algo importante contigo - exclamo el con una radiante sonrisa

Pues yo no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo que malgastar, asi que agradecería mucho que te marcharas -

Es importante - dijo el impaciente mientras se sentaba en la silla antes ocupada por Luna y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa en una actitud arrogante

Si es tan importante como dices, podrías haberme despertado en la mañana y decírmelo ahí mismo ¿no crees?

¿Es eso? Estas enojada por que yo me fui sin despedirme, eres tan predecible Weasley- contestó el rubio mientras tomaba el sándwich que anteriormente comía Ginny para llevárselo a la boca.

Hey! estaba almorzando- exclamo enojada

Y ahora yo estoy almorzando-

¡¡Ahh!! - grito la pelirroja irritada- ¡Habla! -

Ya, esta bien - respondió el rubio mientras le daba un ultimo mordisco al Sándwich de Ginny - Necesito tu ayuda

Já, ¿mi ayuda? estas loco, ¿Porque crees que yo, te ayudaría, a ti? -

Porque yo te ayude anoche, a ti! - contesto Draco imitando el tono de voz de Ginny

¿Que quieres que haga? -

Pues... veras, es algo complicado- dijo el mientras miraba su reloj con impaciencia - que ahora... no podré explicarte porque tengo que irme - respondió con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

¡Ahgggggggg, te odio! - grito con desprecio

Esta noche en mi departamento Weasley, te espero - hablo el rubio mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos- toma, llama a mi secretaria y pregúntale mi dirección

Esta bien- dijo Ginny irritada mientras observaba a Draco quien se dirigía hacia la puerta

Ah Ginny, estaba delicioso tu almuerzo- exclamo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa. La cual por un momento pareció encantar a la pelirroja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica se quedo allí desconcertada, mirando la computadora, como si esperara que ella le aclarara todas sus dudas. Toco el mouse, y siguió con la mirada el puntito que se movía por la pantalla. Decidió que tenia que hacer algo para enmendar las cosas con sus amigos, la forma más fácil y simple, era un correo electrónico. Con los tiempos pasados, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a usar ese medio para comunicarse, no podía ser rastreado por otras personas lo que lo hacia confiable, y también era una herramienta muy útil cuando había que decir algo que no te atreves a decir en persona. Y ahora era el momento perfecto, necesitaba hablar con su hermano, con Harry, y con Hermione.

_Aquí vamos_- pensó mientras abría su bandeja de correo electrónico. _Primero Harry…_

_Querido Harry : debo empezar por decirte que lo siento tanto. De verdad, no quiero que abras esto y lo elimines directamente porque tengo tantas cosas que aclararte. Primero que nada, lamento lo de anoche, nunca fue mi intención empezar una pelea, pero quiero que sepas, que nada de lo de anoche fue mentira (de verdad Draco es mi novio)y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para evitarlo. Por favor! No necesito tus sermones, solo quiero algo de apoyo. Si verdaderamente eres mi amigo, se que podrás entender perfectamente a que me refiero. De verdad que no entiendo su reacción de anoche, digo… es solo Draco, nada mas que eso, estoy segura que si lo llegan a conocer tan profundamente como yo lo conozco se darán cuenta que es un hombre espectacular._

"Ahí Ginny como mientes"_– _pensó antes de continuar escribiendo

_estoy tan feliz Harry, que seguramente no lo creerás. Tu también te sientes asi con Amy? Espero que si… gracias Harry, por todo! No sabes cuanto te quiero como amigo._

"Aja, se va a arrepentir por hacerme sufrir tanto" **– **medito la pelirroja con malicia

_Quiero que sepas, que jamas te olvidare, y que mas que nada, necesito tu apoyo en estos momentos, necesito saber que mi mejor amigo estará para mi. Gracias Harry, te quiero mucho amigo, necesito que me perdones._

_atte. Ginny._

La pelirroja le apretó a la tecla enviado, y listo. Lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar que su mail llegara al destinatario y finalmente las cosas se arreglaran. Procedió con lo mismo, un correo electrónico para su hermano y luego para Hermione. En ambos decia casi lo mismo, obviando las partes de te quiero mucho o cosas por el estilo. No se sentía mal para nada, raramente luego de su conversación con Malfoy, su humor había mejorado bastante en relación a la mañana. Ahora lo único que podía esperar era que todo saliera acorde a su plan y al llegar a su apartamento todo estuviera tal como antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba en el cuartel de aurores, abrumado con trabajo y con su mente en cualquier lugar menos en la "difícil misión" que su aprendiz le estaba narrando. Aquel día había sido lejos uno de los peores que recordaba, nada en el lugar le olía a acción verdadera, y el cuartel se encontraba casi desierto. Ron se había ausentado con la justificación de "enfermedad severa", que Harry pudo traducir en un "estoy molido luego de pelear." _Cállate de una vez –_ suplico mentalmente al pequeño aprendiz que le seguía con la mirada mientras le contaba una "interesante" historia.

"¿Sr. Potter?"- pregunto el pequeño mientras lo miraba con gesto de admiración.

"Ajá"- dijo Harry sin la mas mínima pizca de atención

"Ya termine"-

"¡Fantástico! Ha sido una historia genial, ahora si me disculpas Morrison, tengo un asunto muy muy importante y ultra secreto que ver en mi computadora, ¿Puedo confiarte mi secreto?"- pregunto mientras para sus adentros moría de risa, su mente no podía laborar que un chico fuera tan tonto.

"Si… lo, lo que quiera señor Potter"- tartamudeo el chico

"Una de mis fuentes, me ha dicho que sospecha que en Albania pueden continuar mortifagos en acción, ¿Impresionante no?"- exclamo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa mientras por dentro estallaba en carcajadas.

"Se-señor potter, eso es genial! Le prometo que no voy a decirle a nadie, se lo juro, le doy mi palabra"- contestaba el pequeño nervioso y entusiasmado

"Si, confió en ti Morrison, ahora déjame solo por favor, que necesito averiguar esto urgentísimo"- inquirió Harry mientras mal lograba una cara de preocupación

"_Tonto_"- murmuro para lo bajo mientras el castaño salía de su oficina- "_Veamos que tenemos por acá_"- pensó mientras se dirigía a su bandeja de correo electrónico-**Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo de: Ginny. **Leyó Harry mientras con nerviosismo meditaba si abrir o no el e-mail. "_Vamos… tienes que verlo, después de todo, es Ginny…"-_medito mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se había engañado todo ese tiempo, y estaba enamorado ni mas ni menos que de la hermanita de su mejor amigo. El chico abrió el mensaje, y sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por las palabras escritas por la pelirroja. Boquiabierto admiraba la capacidad de esa pelirroja de en tan solo minutos revolucionarle toda la cabeza y lograr sacar varias sonrisas de su rostro.

"Tengo que solucionar esto" – susurro mientras tomaba su chaqueta de una silla y salía de la oficina con rumbo al callejón Diagon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny revisaba todo su papeleo un tanto apurada, había pasado el resto del día acomodando archivos de sus practicantes en la revista, mientras que su mente pensaba en lo que podía suceder en el departamento de Malfoy esa noche. _Que favor necesitara, de seguro quiere humillarme con algo._ Pensaba una y otra vez mientras que sus hábiles dedos recorrían cada letra del teclado de su computadora corrigiendo archivos.

"Que hora será…" – balbuceo mientras le echaba una mirada a su reloj de pulsera- "Mierda!, las 7:30 y aun no llamo a Malfoy" – se dijo a sí misma frustrada mientras buscaba por encima del escritorio la tarjeta que el rubio le había entregado. Marco rápidamente los números que allí indicaban y nerviosamente espero a que contestaran el teléfono.

"Oficina del Señor Malfoy, Habla Claréese ¿ En que puedo ayudarlo?" – respondió del otro lado una melodiosa voz.

"Aló, si… esta Draco por ahí, necesito hablar con el urgente" – exclamo la pelirroja urgida

"Lamento que eso no es posible, el señor Malfoy ya se marcho de la oficina" – le contesto la secretaria con algo de celos, como era de esperarse, Draco mantenía una "relación" con la chica, que se limitaba a alguna , atención especial, como el lo llamaba cuando este necesitara. (n/a: disculpen si alguna de ustedes es secretaria, pero que ba, la mayoría de los hombres importantes mantienen relaciones con ellas )

"Ah si?, pues, Me dijo que tu podrías darme la dirección de su departamento, tengo una reunión con el esta noche, y me temo que no me la dio." –

"No hay nada que pueda hacer por usted señorita… tengo estrictas ordenes de no dar ningún dato personal del Señor, a nadie…" – hablo la morocha carcomiéndose de celos.

"Escúchame bien tu…como sea tu nombre, ¡¡NECESITO SU DIRECCION Y LA NECESITO AHORA!!" – grito Ginny saliéndose de sus casillas , sin notar quien había entrado a la oficina con sigilo.

"Lo siento señorita, no puedo" – dijo la secretaria mientras disfrutaba de la reacción de enojo de la chica del otro lado del auricular.

"TE DIJE AHORA!, alo! Alo!" – grito frustrada Ginny , notando que se había cortado la llamada – "Que mierda…" – murmuro mientras subía con la mirada a ver las manos que mantenían apretado el botón del teléfono.

"¡Que haces aquí Malfoy!" – exclamo con furia

"Disfrutando del espectáculo obviamente" – contesto el con una sonrisa viendo la cara de enfado de la chica – "Vamos, he venido a buscarte para salir, cambie de opinión" – reclamo a la vez que le daba su mano a la pelirroja, quien acepto gustosa.

"No pensé que fueras caballeroso" –

"¿Piensas?" – dijo el riendo, mientras un pequeño manotazo iba a parar a su brazo – "Hey! Sin maltratos" – hablo con una gran sonrisa.

"Eres un…" – alcanzo a decir la pelirroja mientras salia por la puerta de su oficina con Draco de la mano, y miraba atentamente al hombre que estaba delante de ellos con un ramo de flores y un oso de peluche que decia : Lo siento. – "Harry…" – se limito a decir

_**Continuara…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les ha gustado???????????? Espero review's, besos!


	6. Romance en un papel

**Notas de la autora :** **matenme! lo se , han pasado mas de 3 meses desde mi ultima actualizacion pero la verdad es que la realidad me supero, odio el colegio! tengo tanto trabajo que no me queda tiempo de hacer nada, pero todos los dias pienso en cuando voy a actualizar todos mis fics! y en este fin de semana largo me he decidio a hacerlo, les debo millonesicas disculpas! espero que las acepten, de verdad, ustedes han sido angeles conmigo y yo he sido un reverendo demonio, asi que DISCULPEN!!!!!!!!!! los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Besos, disculpas y saludos.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Eres un…" – alcanzo a decir la pelirroja mientras salía por la puerta de su oficina con Draco de la mano, y miraba atentamente al hombre que estaba delante de ellos con un ramo de flores y un oso de peluche que decia: Lo siento. – "Harry…" – se limito a decir_

**Capitulo 6 : "Romance en un papel"**

"Disculpa, no sabia que tuvieras compañía"- se disculpo Harry -"será mejor que me vaya"- anuncio mientras se volteaba notoriamente avergonzado

"Harry, espera"- exclamó ginny mientras le tomaba el brazo, a lo que Draco miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara la situación

"No hay problema Ginny, hablamos en otra ocasión"- contestó Harry intentando zafarse de la mano de la chica que insistía en jalarlo hacia ella

"Podemos hablar enseguida... quédate" - pidió la pelirroja mientras le miraba a los ojos con un gesto suplicante, mientras que Draco carraspeaba para salir del "momento cursi" en el que se veía involucrado

"Creí que íbamos a almorzar juntos cerecita"- dijo Draco en un tono que a vista de cualquiera, parecía cariñoso, pero que a vista de Ginny era simplemente humillante.

"Ya vez Gin... no hay problema, nos vemos en casa" - contestó Harry apenado

"¡Que dices Harry! Por favor... tengamos una conversación decente, acompáñanos a almorzar, nos vendría bien un tiempo juntos, para limar asperezas...ya sabes, después de lo de anoche"- exclamó la pelirroja

"No me agrada compartir mi comida" - acoto Draco mientras miraba a Ginny

"¡Maleducado! " - dijo ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa- "Vamos Harry, acepta"

"Si Harry, acepta"- imito Draco el tono de voz de ginny

"No me queda alternativa"- contesto el pelinegro mientras asomaba una pequeña sonrisa -"¿Te parece sushi?"- pregunto Harry

"Odio a todos los que no sean británicos cuando están fuera de su país, ósea, en este caso a los japoneses y todo lo de Japón "(n/a: nada contra ellos pero en mis fics draco es un prejuicioso!) - protesto el rubio

"No te he pedido tu opinión Malfoy, asi que cállate" - espetó Harry con furia

"Yo tampoco pedí que vinieras, asi que...puedes callarte Potter" -

"Cálmense chicos, por favor"- rogó la pelirroja - "comamos en Mc Donalds ¿si?" - pregunto con cara de pequeña

"Ah no...yo no como esa basura" - dijo Draco

"Yo menos"- contesto Harry

"Entonces ninguno come conmigo y ya esta. Yo quiero comer ahí y punto"- protesto ella con ánimos de niña mimada

"Mc Donalds, menuda decisión cerecita"- exclamó Draco antes de suspirar lánguidamente. Aquel seria un largo y tormentoso almuerzo.

"Bueno…¿nos aparecemos? "- pregunto Ginny

"Creo que es lo mejor, a no ser que quieran ir en mi carro"-lanzo Harry

"Yo en tu basura de auto no me subo ni que me paguen"- espetó Draco con furia

"¿Aunque te pague con carne?" – contestó Ginny mientras le guiñaba el ojo al rubio, cosa que causo que cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera, estaba sintiendo un puro y vil ataque de celos.

"Mmm… con ese tipo de pago, creo que no tendría problemas" – le siguió el juego Draco

"¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó Harry para interrumpir el momento incomodo

"Enseguida" – contestó Ginny mientras que con un pequeño _crack! _Seguido de otros dos, desaparecía del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a un lugar rodeado de gritos infantiles, con un olor a aceite quemado, papás que corrían de un lado a otro buscando a sus respectivos hijos, y una sala de juego inundada de pequeños que saltaban, chillaban , y se divertían al son de la música de un payaso multicolor que parecía avivar el ambiente de recreación. Draco, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron al lado de la fila de comida, que estaba repleta de personas con bandejas de comida chatarra.

"Como soportan ese olor"- dijo Harry asqueado del olor a patatas fritas

"De la misma forma que yo soporto tu perfume barato" – le respondió Draco

"He dicho que ya basta, ustedes son un par de críos malcriados deberían ir a jugar con ese payaso" – exclamo la pelirroja mientras apuntaba a Ronald Mc Donald que jugaba con los niños. En ese momento la vendedora tras la caja registradora los atendió.

"Bienvenidos, mi nombres es Brooke ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?" –

"Si, por favor"- contesto Ginny amablemente – Yo quiero un combo 3 con una coca-cola diet- respondió mientras miraba la carta de servicios

"Mmm… yo también quiero un combo" – pidió Draco

"¿De veras? Yo feliz te doy un puñetazo" – dijo Harry

"Muy gracioso pipote" – vociferó Draco mientras le miraba con odio – "Una coca-cola normal por favor" – le dijo a Brooke

"Yo quiero una cajita feliz" – contestó Harry con cara de niño bueno, mientras que la vendedora babeaba por tener al gran Harry Potter, y a Draco Malfoy en frente de ella.

"Que tierno" – exclamó Draco mientras se burlaba de el con una mueca

"Draco…"- le regaño la pelirroja

"Dime cerecita" –

"Ahg…. Podrían dejar las ridiculeces de lado y disfrutan de un tranquilo almuerzo"- pidió ella con cara de ángel

"No se si para ti un tranquilo almuerzo pueda ocurrir con el sonido de estas bestias"- alegó Malfoy mientras se tapaba los oídos

"Concuerdo contigo Malfoy, me matan estos sonidos"- acotó Harry.

"Me matan ustedes dos"- respondió Ginny mientras tomaba su bandeja para sentarse a comer.

El trío procedió a sentarse, lo más lejos posible de la zona de juegos infantiles, debido a las protestas de parte de los chicos, Ginny accedió a sentarse en un lugar mas alejado.

"Esto esta rico" – dijo Harry con la boca llena de Hamburguesa

"Sabia que te gustaría,¿te ha gustado Draco?"- le pregunto al rubio que miraba con cara de asco una porción de patatas.

"Si…delicioso"- respondió mientras intentaba abrir un paquete de Ketchup (n/a: esas mierdas de paquetitoss , son imposibles de abrir! Nunca he podido xD)

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – se burlo Harry

"Imbécil"- respondió a la vez que le tiraba el paquete al cuatro ojos –"Ya veo que no es tan fácil"- dijo mientras miraba a Harry abrir el sobre de aderezo.

"¡Mierda!"- gritó a la vez que el sobre de ketchup literalmente explotaba, y que todo el contenido rojo caía en la camisa pulcra de Ginny.

"Ups"- rió disimuladamente Draco

"Lo siento Ginny" – se disculpo Harry mientras con una servilleta limpiaba el liquido rojo, que estaba justo en el escote de la pelirroja, mientras observaba disimuladamente a Draco quien al parecer no se dio cuenta de la situación.

"No hay problema, voy al baño a asearme"- respondió la chica mientras que se levantaba de la mesa dejando a los dos hombres solos en la mesa.

"La hiciste grande Potter"- se burló el blondo

"Ja ja ja "- contestó Harry – "Por lo menos yo tuve un encuentro cercano con Ginny, no como tú"- espetó como quien gana una pelea.

"Eso esta por verse" – respondió Draco con cara vengativa, iba a decirle algo, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió- "Demonios… es mi madre"

"¿Llama para saber si conseguiste atarte los zapatos?" – comento irónicamente Harry

"No, llama para decirte que anoche se te quedaron tus calzoncillos y tu cheque" – lanzó Draco antes de contestar el teléfono, y salir a hablar afuera- "¿Aló?" – pregunto Draco mientras esperaba la respuesta

"Hijo"- se escucho la melodiosa voz de Narcisa Malfoy- "¿Cómo va todo campeón?" – pregunto su madre

"Muy bien madre"- indicó el – "No pretendo ser maleducado, pero… ¿a que se debe tu llamada? No he sabido de ti en semanas"

"Que buen recibimiento Hijo ¿Acaso necesito algún motivo para llamarte?"

"La verdad, siempre haz llamado por un motivo, y creo que esta no es la excepción Madre"-

"Me conoces bien Draco… "- respondió ella – "La verdad es que te llamaba para saber sobre tu boda con la querida Pansy" –

"Ya no hay boda mamá"- contestó el

"¿Ah si?"- dijo ella con una falsa tristeza "No me es grato decirte, que tus días de soltería están por acabar, el padre de Pansy ha estado aquí, los intereses de su familia siguen siendo los mismos Draco, no hay vuelta atrás Draco tendrás que casarte con Parkinson" – le dijo ella con frialdad a lo que Draco solo atinaba a pensar que su vida se estaba yendo por el retrete gracias a su ex –novia ahora supuesta prometida.

"Lo lamento, pero yo tengo novia"- intentó disculparse rápidamente mientras su mente estaba a mil por hora

"¿Quién seria la afortunada hijo?"- preguntó la rubia muy curiosa

"Preferiría mantener las cosas mas en privado, tu sabes como es esto de ser un personaje publico mamá, algún día la conocerás" – respondió Draco

"Creo que eso de la privacidad te durara poco" –

"¿Por qué lo dices Narcisa?"- inquirió Draco con una voz que solo utilizaba cuando de verdad estaba preocupado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uff, mancha endemoniada"- vociferó Ginny mientras salía del baño y se sentaba

"Ya veo"- dijo Harry mientras veía el sujetador de Ginny por la polera que gracias al agua estaba translucida

"¿Dónde esta Draco?"-

"Tuvo una llamada urgente de la oficina, su secretaria estaba pidiéndole algo"- contesto Harry echándole carbón al tren-"Se fue rápidamente, dijo que no lo esperáramos, que era importante y se marchó" – expreso el cuatro ojos con maldad.

"Asi que su secretaria… "- Recordó Ginny el ultimo incidente con la empleada morena de Draco – "Da igual, puedo disfrutar la cena contigo"- contestó con una media sonrisa mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas entre la secretaria y el rubio, su rubio. _Cuando me volví tan posesiva con algo que ni siquiera me pertenece-_pensó mientras se llevaba a la boca su comida.

"¿Te parece si después de esto nos vamos de compras? Necesito un traje de gala para esta noche y quien mejor para que me acompañe" – inquirió Harry

"¿Si? ¿A donde vas esta noche que necesitas un traje? Si se puede saber" – indago la pelirroja

"Voy a un evento de quiditch, es la inauguración de una nueva tienda mundial de artículos, e invitaron a los accionistas y jugadores importantes, asi que allí estaré" – respondió el pelinegro con aires de grandeza.

"Genial"- dijo ella mientras mordía por ultima vez su hamburguesa

"¿Lista?"- pregunto Harry (n/a: mientras imaginariamente unos cachitos de diablo le salían en la cabeza)

"Completamente, vamonos"- dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa que intentaba esconder todas las dudas que sentía sobre Draco y la extraña actitud de Harry quien le tomaba la mano para salir juntos del restauran de comida rápida. Pasaron al lado de cierto rubio que conversaba por teléfono celular quien estaba de espaldas, a Ginny le pareció conocido, pero simplemente no le dio importancia _¿Cuántos rubios de aspecto ejecutivo hablan por celular en Inglaterra? Demasiados…ese no era Draco definitivamente._- pensó Ginny mientras se reprochaba el ser tan ingenua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lo digo, porque esta noche esta el evento de quiditch al que te dije que tenias que asistir con Pansy, pero ahora que tienes novia, puedes ir felizmente con ella y presentarla en sociedad" – acotó su madre

"No veo que sea posible" – dijo el rubio muy urgido

"¿Porque?" – intento averiguar su madre

"Pues… porque es una muchacha muy ocupada"- invento Draco-"tiene su propia revista, es muy trabajadora" – siguió con la semi-mentira

"Bueno hijo, tu te las arreglaras para llevarla a la fiesta, porque si te presentas sin acompañante, los demás dudaran de tu estado civil, tu sabrás como lo haces, pero quiero a esa chica esta noche en la fiesta." – dijo ella con un deje de enojada –"te veo luego Draco, adiós" – corto ella secamente, sin dejar a Draco siquiera hablar.

El rubio se paso la mano por la cabeza, agobiado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentó en la acera y dedico unos minutos a pensar sobre lo que haría esa noche. Debía hacer que la pelirroja lo acompañara a aquella celebración, de eso dependía su vida, y mas aun, debía lograr que la "cerecita" aceptara un trato que en el momento estaba pasando por su mente. Seria algo asi como un romance con papeles, ella se declaraba su novia hasta que la boda de Pansy con Blaise pasara, y el… el podría ayudarla con Potter y mas aun, podía posicionar a su revista en los mejores lugares de moda. El rubio entro al restauran luego de haber meditado muy bien, pero no se encontró con nadie. _Que demonios…-_susurro para lo bajo mientras buscaba por todos lados a Ginny, definitivamente se había ido, decidió aparecerse en la oficina de ella, simplemente para sorprenderla, aunque tuviera que esperarla 5 horas, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre el "romance con papeles."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en el centro comercial, el chico no cabía en felicidad mientras que la pelirroja estaba mega confundida, no podía figurar porque Draco se había ido asi nada mas, no existía ninguna relación entre ellos por lo que no era racional preocuparse por el. La chica se empezó a cuestionar el porque de estar con el rubio, o porque el chico la había buscado para salir, o simplemente porque el incidente de la noche anterior no se había evitado. ¿Mera provocación?

"Harry"- susurro Ginny

"¿Aja?" –

"No creo que pueda seguir acompañándote, al parecer la comida me sentó mal, me duele muchísimo el estomago"- exclamó ella mientras se tocaba la barriga fingiendo un gran dolor para librarse de Harry y pasar una tranquila tarde pensando.

"¿Estas bien?" – pregunto el pelinegro viendo sus planes de pasar la tarde con ella frustrados

"Creo que es mejor que regrese a la oficina, pido un taxi desde allá, no te preocupes"- insistió

"¿Segura?"-

"Si Harry ¿nos vemos luego si?" – dijo ella antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la puerta de su oficina. Hablo con su secretaria, rogándole que nadie le molestara, más algo la interrumpió.

"Lo siento señorita, la están esperando dentro de la oficina" – inquirió una pequeña mujer con cabello castaño.

"¿Quien, esta estrictamente prohibido que alguien entre sin permiso" – alego Ginny un tanto enfadada mientras se tocaba la sien.

"Se lo dije a su novio pero no quiso entender"- se excuso la secretaria.

"¡Yo no tengo novio!" – gritó la pelirroja enojada mientras abría la puerta de su oficina- "¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ESTA ACA?!" – gruñó

"Relájate cerecita, soy yo" – dijo Draco quien se hallaba sentado en su silla de cuero con los pies sobre la mesa

"¿Tu no tenias un asunto urgente que atender?"- alego Ginny algo sentida

"¿Yo? Quien te dijo eso!"- cuestionó el

"Pues Harry"- contestó ella mientras ataba cabos

"Ese Potter, me las va a pagar"- dijo Draco con una mueca furiosa

"¿Asi que Harry estaba mintiendo y tu no tenias nada importante que hacer?" –

"Asi es cerecita, nada es más importante que tu"-se disculpo Draco

"Draco, no planeando ser grosera...Pero, ¿que pasa entre tu y yo?" – dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento

"¿Qué pasa de que?"-

"¿Qué somos? Amigos, enemigos, novios, amantes, perros, gatos…¿que?" – pregunto ella confundida

"Pues…somos Draco y Ginny, somos humanos, yo soy hombre y tu eres mujer" – intento hacerse el rubio haciéndose el gracioso mientras miraba la mueca de desconcierto de weasley- "La verdad es que no somos nada"

"Ah"- dijo ella con algo de tristeza

"Pero, no quiero que sigamos asi"- expreso el con una sonrisa – "La verdad es que tengo algo que pedirte"

"¿Algo como que?"- pregunto ella imaginando quizás que le pediría ser su novia

"Pues…es como un favor" –

"Continua"- pidió ella

"El asunto es, que necesito de una chica que me acompañe, algo asi como una novia, que me acompañe a mis reuniones, que este conmigo en eventos sociales y cosas por el estilo"- declaró el

"Para eso tienes a Pansy"- dijo ella herida, sintiéndose como un objeto sin valor que solo servia como dama de compañía.

"Relájate cerecita, aun no termino. Lo que pasa con Pansy, es que quiere casarse conmigo, y a no ser que yo tenga una novia para evitar el compromiso, tendré que casarme" – dijo el –"En eso entras tu, hay millones de mujeres bellas en Londres, pero lo que necesito es una chica hermosa, con clase, y los mas importante es que tenga 100 pura sangre y como las opciones de encontrar una chica asi son mínimas, he recurrido a ti."

"Me ofendes Malfoy, no supiera que mi valor era tan poco."-

"No me malinterpretes Weasley, tu también tendrás una recompensa. En dinero, una recompensa social, y obviamente el bobo de Potter caerá rendidito a tus pies ¿Qué dices Ginebra, aceptas? - pregunto mientras le pasaba un contrato

"¿Con contrato incluido?" – Pregunto ella ofendida – "No sabia que no confiaras en mi palabra"

"Confió en tu palabra Ginebra pero realmente no confió en tu corazón (n/a: diganme si no es lindo! En este momento es el momento de baba) "-

"Dame acá"- dijo Ginny con resentimiento mientras tomaba una pluma del escritorio –"Allí esta tu contrato querido NOVIO" – contestó herida, por un momento pensó que valía mas que un simple papel- "Ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora déjame sola Malfoy que tengo muchísimo trabajo" – inquirió herida

"Esta bien" – contesto Draco antes de levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hasta la puerta –"Te dejo dinero con la secretaria para que compres un vestido para esta noche, tengo una fiesta importante y quiero que estés allí" – le dijo el rubio fríamente.

"OK" – respondió la pelirroja a secas

"Por cierto mi amor, se me olvido algo" – exclamo Draco mientras se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso, muy seco y lleno de nada.

"Adiós" – susurro Ginny mientras veía su figura varonil salir por la puerta y rebeldes lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. _Pensé que no era un juego_- dijo para si antes de centrarse en su trabajo.

_**Continuara….**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Dejen sus reviews! Su review es mi paga xDD , quizas mas tarde cargue el proximo capitulo que ya esta listo a la mitad. Besos! Y prometo no demorarme tanto como la vez pasada. Gracias por su paciencia! **_


	7. El amor no se compra

**Notas de la autora : bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbueno! he llegado aca lo mas rapido posible para intentar cargar este capitulo! espero que les guste , y porfavor porfavor dejen sus reviews! y si de verdad quieren que continue escribiendo mandanle el link a sus otros amigos fanaticos de hp para que todos puedan disfrutarla! porque cada vez que se que una persona lee lo que escribo, me siento muy realizada, y cada review que mandan, son como ropa para barbie xDD. Ya tengo mi Harry Potter and the deathly hallows, lo termine. ME ENCANTO! Pero me dio muuuuuuuucha pena las muertes, que no les contare quien son tendran ke leerlo xD. Besos! Disfruten**

**los amo, gracias gracias! disfruten**

Capitulo 7: El amor no se compra

Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio, analizando un montón de archivos en la computadora que le servia de compañera de penas hasta ahora. Intentaba corregir un artículo sobre "¿Le gusta mi mejor amiga?".Estaba enojadísima mientras borraba y añadía cosas al artículo escrito por uno de los tantos aprendices de su revista. En realidad no deseaba hacer ningún tipo de trabajo pero necesitaba algo que la distrajera de las millones de cosas que pensaba o que por un momento disipara toda la rabia que sentía hacia Draco. Estaba de lo mejor editando el articulo cuando se encontró con una frase que hizo que su diablito interno despertara.

_"Si quieres salir de las dudas, sigue el consejo que te voy a dar: vístete exuberante, muy sexy. Vuelve loco al chico que te gusta, déjalo babeando por ti e intenta todo para que revele todos sus sentimientos hacia ti, cuando ya no pueda mas, simplemente actúa como si no te importara, lo dejaras loco. En el caso de que el chico actué indiferente, no te preocupes amiga! seguramente tu eres demasiado para el"- _leyó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Me amo ! - gritó feliz por haber descubierto una manera de volver loco literalmente a Draco, tomo el teléfono y marco el anexo de su secretaria- "Stacey , ¿El hombre que estuvo aquí hace un rato , te dejo dinero? - pregunto la pelirroja

"Si señorita, dejo una tarjeta de crédito mas un cheque"-

"Ya veo, trasládalas a mi oficina por favor y comunícame inmediatamente con la estilista de la revista, por favor "- le dijo a la secretaria con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras extendía las manos para recibir la tarjeta y el cheque que aparecía en el momento...la venganza seria dulce.

"Enseguida señorita" - contestó dulcemente la empleada - " La señorita Kayla le espera por la línea 5" -

"Gracias Stacey" - murmuro Ginny a la vez que presionaba el botón 5 - "Aló ¿Kayla Conrad?" - preguntó

"Ella habla, en que puedo ayudarte" - le contestaron del otro lado del teléfono

"Hola, soy Ginebra Weasley de la revista _Mirada adolescente_" -

"¡Ah si! Hola , dime para que puedo ser útil" - dijo la chica con una voz jovial

"¿Estas libre hoy?"- pregunto Ginny- "Necesito que vengas a mi oficina, tengo una situación urgente" -

"Ajá, estoy libre, cuéntame que es lo que necesitas" -

"Bueno, tengo una fiesta importantísima esta noche, y necesito verme impactante, por lo que recurrí a ti" - explico Ginny - "Necesito todo, peluquería, maquillaje, vestuario, joyas, todo."

"Entiendo" - se escucho del otro lado- "¿Tienes presupuesto o algo?" - cuestionó la estilista interesada - "Podemos arreglar todo por poco dinero"

"No te preocupes Kayla, el dinero no es problema"- respondió Ginny con la tarjeta de crédito en sus manos.

"Estoy allá enseguida" - contesto la estilista antes de cortar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 horas, 15 minutos y 43 segundos después. Ginebra Weasley estaba convertida en la chica que todos deseaban ser, su cabello estaba alaciado y mediante un hechizo estaba aun más largo y brillante que lo común. Tenía un prendedor que lo sujetaba, y algunas ondas caían por la espalda desnuda que el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión se encargaba de lucir. Tenía un vestido morado de satín hasta la rodilla, que se amarraba detrás de su cuello y dejaba ver sus largas piernas en las cuales se había calzado finos tacones a la par con el atuendo. Las joyas también hacían su parte y el maquillaje que cubría su rostro parecía también hacer de las suyas, cualquier londinense que se encontrara con ella juraría que era la misma reina en sus años de juventud.

La muchacha parecía inquieta, sentada en su escritorio, esperando para que el rubio pasar a recogerla, no habían acordado ninguna hora para verse, pero Ginny supuso que seria mas o menos en un rato. Ginny se mordía los labios con exasperación, corriéndose la fina capa de gloss, sus labios, como todo rincón de su rostro se veían hermosos, ella se imaginaba la cara de Draco al verla, o la sensación de sus manos tocando sus mejillas, pero no. Esta noche no, estaba dolida. Lo haría sufrir, porque el no la quería como ella creía, ella era mas que el, aun asi, se sentía herida, por un maldito cerdo como Malfoy.

"Te mostrare lo valiosa que Ginebra Weasley puede ser" – murmuro mientras el sonido del teléfono intercomunicador de la oficina la interrumpía –"¿Si?"-

"Señorita Weasley, su novio se encuentra aquí" – dijo la secretaria

"Gracias Stacey, hazlo pasar" – contesto la pelirroja mientras sacaba un papel de su escritorio, mientras simulaba estar muy ocupada escribiendo en el

"Hola"- dijo secamente una voz masculina que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, al parecer boquiabierto.

"Siéntate Malfoy, estoy algo ocupada, entretente con algo por mientras" – indicó ella haciéndose la desinteresada mientras seguía escribiendo en el papel que había sacado segundos antes de su escritorio. Draco al parecer no tenia palabras para responderle, estaba embobado mirándola. -" ¿Hey, escuchaste? - pregunto ella mientras despegaba un poco la mirada de su importante papel y sus ojos castaños se cruzaban con los grises de Malfoy que tenían una expresión avergonzada.

"Si escuche Weasley, te ves muy bien"- dijo el como un zombie mientras aprovechaba el momento y miraba aun con mas detalles a la chica, que ignoro su comentario.

"¿A que hora es la cena?" – pregunto ella

"A las 9 – se limito a responder el rubio – "Pero tengo que hacer algo antes y quiero que vayas conmigo" –

"¿Qué es ese, algo, que tienes que hacer?" – inquirió ella curiosa

"Tengo una reunión con Blaise"

"¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo en una reunión con tu y el?" –

"Tu nada, solo te sientas y le muestras a todo el mundo que eres bella, ese es tu trabajo" – intento decir el lo mas frío posible.

"Wow, debe requerirse mucha inteligencia para cumplir esa difícil tarea"- concluyo ella con una cara de mujer amargada que parecía una perfecta copia de la cara de Pansy

"Vamos cerecita sonríe, yo existo" – contesto el intentando hacerse el galán – "Se nos hace tarde Weasley" –

"Entonces vamos, Malfoy" – recalco ella la ultima palabra, dándole a entender a Draco que no le hacia gracia llamarlo por su nombre, y prefería mantener mas distancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a un edificio muy elegante en el centro de la ciudad, Ginny supuso que allí es donde el mejor amigo de Draco debería vivir, todo el trayecto caminaron despacio, sin mirarse ni dirigirse palabra alguna.

"Dame la mano Weasley"- soltó Draco repentinamente

"¿QUE?" – pregunto ella extrañada

"Limítate a hacer lo que te diga" – dijo el mientras miraba disimuladamente detrás de un árbol, donde estaba seguro había un fotógrafo. El rubio se acerco al oído de Ginny y le dijo: - "No me hagas perder la paciencia, que yo de mi no respondo" – replico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre la suya, y estaba seguro que el fotógrafo escondido había tomando un par de fotos del momento.

Ginny estaba muy enojada, y no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que su mano estaba tomada de la tibia mano de Draco y que por un momento, toda su piel se erizo al sentirle hablar tan cerca de su oído. Draco toco el timbre del edificio, mientras que un portero salía a abrir la puerta.

"Buenas tardes Señor Malfoy"- dijo el portero –"a usted también Señorita" – contesto el señor mientras la saludaba con la cabeza.

"Buenas tardes Jones" – respondió Draco mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor "Adelante Ginny" – exclamo caballerosamente.

"No necesitas fingir aquí Malfoy, nadie nos esta mirando" – dijo ella cuando la puerta del ascensor cerro

"Tu no cambias cerecita" – replico el mientras ambos salían del ascensor – "No es necesario fingir con Blaise, pero por favor, no hagas caso a ninguno de los improperios que te diga, aunque sea mi amigo, Zabbini es un cerdo" – contesto mientras tocaba el timbre.

"Joven Draco" – saludó cariñosamente una ancianita vestida de ama de llaves

"Hola Lucy" – respondió el con una sonrisa muy dulce que Ginny jamas le había visto

"¿Y quien es este caramelito de manzana?" – le pregunto la anciana a la pelirroja

"Lucy, ella es Ginebra, mi novia" – exclamo Draco

"Un gusto" – indico Ginny sonriéndole a la ama de llaves, era increíble como un casanova como Zabbini podría tener una empleada tan adorable.

"El joven Blaise esta en su estudio" – dijo la anciana

"Ok Lucy , por aquí Ginny"- indico Draco mientras Ginny observaba la casa de Blaise, que parecía tan elegante como ella la había imaginado. Estaba todo en tonos verdes, y había muchos cuadros y objetos colgando de las paredes.

"Blaise" – dijo Draco mientras entraba a la oficina de su amigo-"Traje compañía" – exclamo indicando a Ginny

"Tu cara me suena guapa, pero con la ropa puesta no te reconozco" – dijo el moreno con una galante sonrisa

"¿Quieres callarte ya? ¿O quieres empezar a recordarme con un moco murciélago en tu cara?" – espetó Ginny agresivamente

"¿La reconoces ahora?" – pregunto el rubio riendo

"Ginebra Weasley"- replicó el mirándola atentamente "Haz cambiado" – exclamo mientras la baba parecía correr desde su boca.

"Pues veo que tu no Zabbini, eres el mismo puerco de siempre. Un placer verte" – dijo con una cínica y falsa sonrisa

"Toma asiento Weasley" – empezó a hablar Blaise mientras le indicaba una butaca de terciopelo en una esquina de la habitación- "¿Nos acompañara durante toda nuestra reunión?" – le pregunto disimuladamente a Draco

"No te preocupes, no oirá nada de lo que hablemos" – indico Draco mientras apuntaba con su varita a la chica que se había distraído mirando una revista – "_Muffliato_" – murmuro mientras Ginny se frotaba las orejas, ya que no escuchaba nada y sentía un extraño pitido en su cabeza.

"Brillante" –susurro el moreno mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio- "Lo que voy a decirte Draco, quizás no te sorprenda, pero tenia que decírtelo antes de que te enteraras por otra persona" –

"¿Qué podría ser tan importante que me hablas con tanta solemnidad?" – inquirió Draco curioso

"En 3 semanas me caso" – soltó Blaise observando los ojos de plato del rubio que lo miraban con cara sorprendida

"¿Tu? ¿Casarte? ¿¡Con quien!?" – pregunto impactado

"Aquí viene la parte difícil, me caso con nuestra mejor amigo Draco, le propuse hace 2 días a Pansy"

"¿¡Qué!? Imposible Blaise, estas bromeando" –dijo Draco pensando que hace un par de días la chica había estado en su oficina haciéndole la misma proposición, luego recordó las palabras de la chica antes de salir de su oficina: _**"La invitación a la boda te llegara muy pronto"**_

"¿Qué no estas feliz por mi?"- pregunto el moreno observando la cara desconcertada de su amigo.

"Si, ¡wow! " – contestó el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento para abrazar a su amigo. Ginny en el ínter tanto miraba sin entender nada, el molesto sonido seguía en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar.

"Se que es algo rápido, pero sinceramente, es a lo que ambos estábamos destinados" – exclamo Blaise con una sonrisa -"Solo me preocupa que el interés de Pansy no sea el mismo" –

"¿A que te refieres?"- inquirió Draco mirándolo atentamente – "¿Dinero?" – pregunto al ver la cara de su amigo

"Ajá, y me preocupa mucho" –

"No le des vueltas al asunto Blaise, ella te quiere"- le dijo mintiendo, no quería ver a su amigo arrepentirse.

"Ojala sea asi" – exclamo con una sonrisa "Una ultima cosa" –

"¿Si?" – pregunto Draco

"¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?" – preguntó emocionado

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías" – dijo Draco mientras estrechaba la mano con la de su amigo, y Ginny los miraba admirada, nunca había pensado que esos chicos fríos de Slytherin se comportarían algún día asi.

"¿Qué, vas a dejarla sorda todo el día? Por lo menos asi no estorba" – dijo Blaise mientras reía al ver la cara de Ginny que no entendía nada

"Me había olvidado, cuando esta callada casi ni la recuerdo" – contesto riendo también Draco, mientras con mucho disimulo la apuntaba con su varita, y repentinamente, el extraño sonido que Ginny escuchaba, se esfumo. -"¿Vamos?" – le pregunto a Ginny mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. La pareja se despidió, y salio del departamento.

"No crees que no me di cuenta de que me aplicaste un hechizo Muffliato" – replico ella aun mas enojada de lo que estaba antes

"Tu… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" – preguntó el muy extrañado, no sabia que Ginny tuviera conocimientos sobre esos hechizos.

"Estuve de novia con Potter, y no solo besa bien, también sabe hacer otras cosas" – dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba con repudio mientras que veía la cara de Malfoy pasar de un pálido blanco a un enfurecido rojo.

"¿Nos aparecemos en mi departamento? Tenemos una hora antes de la cena importante a la que tenemos que asistir" – recordó Draco

"Si , ya lo se odioso" –

"Dame la mano"- dijo Draco

"¿Que? ¿Denuevo?" – ella pregunto extrañada

"Nos vamos a aparecer, y recuerda que no sabes donde esta mi casa" – le recordó el otra vez con una sonrisa mientras la suave y pequeña mano de Ginny se enlazaba con la de el. Un solo _crack _y ya se encontraban en el departamento de Malfoy. Ginny había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los abrió estaba en el lugar que ella había imaginado, era un departamento duplex (n/a: con segundo piso) y tenia el mismo aspecto vació, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, todo tenia un estilo minimalista, y los muebles eran la mayoría con diseños modernos. Había un par de cuadros en las paredes y lo que si le llamo la atención a la chica fue un serpentario de tamaño estratosférico que se encontraba vació.

"¿Y eso?" – curioseo ella notando que no había ninguna serpiente al interior

"Era de Scorpious (n/a: ese es el nombre del hijo de Draco en el nuevo libro de hp7 :D)" – respondió el con un deje melancólico

"Y el es…" – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

"El era mi mascota" –

"¿Qué paso con el?" – pregunto ella con suavidad al ver la cara del rubio

"Murió" – respondió el secamente

"Si se puede saber, ¿Por qué aun tienes su serpentario?" –

"Me recuerda que por un tiempo no estuve solo" – dijo el algo incomodo – "Ponte cómoda Ginny, tomare una ducha y me cambiare" – replico Draco intentando cambiar el tema. – "En la nevera hay comida, y si quieres puedes ver algo de televisión" – le dijo Draco antes de salir del living y dirigirse a su dormitorio.

"Ok" – respondió Ginny aun algo triste por lo que había dicho Draco sobre su mascota. Quizás Draco tenia razones para ser tan frió, nunca antes había tenido alguien que le diera cariño, entonces el no tendría por que demostrarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco y Ginny llegaron a "la importante fiesta" a la que Draco la había obligado a asistir. Minutos después de haber llegado allí, la pelirroja se arrepintió de haber aceptado su maldito trato. Millones de flashes de cámaras fotográficas la cegaban por la rapidez e ímpetu con la que les tomaban fotos. Muchas personas de alta sociedad estaban caminando junto a ella en la alfombra roja del evento y le hacían sentir mas incomoda que nunca en su vida. Luego, la desafortunada Ginny se entero de que aquella importante fiesta, se trataba de la misma a la que Harry asistiría, y se maldijo por haber sido tan ingenua y no haber siquiera preguntado antes de aceptar acompañarlo.

"Solo sonríe para la cámara Ginny, te ves preciosa" – le susurro Draco al oído mientras posaba para la revista corazón de bruja. Ginny prefirió ignorarlo, había recordado que esa noche, Draco para ella simplemente no existía, y ella no era nada más que "la falsa novia de Malfoy"

"Disculpe" – pregunto un periodista con una camara colgando de su cuello – "¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas para el profeta?" –

"No hay problema" – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante que el periodista aprovecho para tomar una foto

"¿Qué le parece que las acciones de la empresa del señor Malfoy hayan bajado en un 0.21 en los últimos meses y que el alza del euro haya perjudicado en los balances anuales?" – inquirió el periodista con su pluma lista para anotar

"Eh… creo que es algo…"- Ginny había quedado en blanco, si bien no era una chica tonta, si en algo era una burra, era para los negocios. – "Creo que a la larga es una situación que mi novio podrá manejar con mucho éxito"

"¿Quiere decir que usted es de las chicas que dejan que el novio maneje todo?" – pregunto el periodista otra vez

"Yo creo que las mujeres son importantes, pero que el hombre a veces debe cumplir su deber" – dijo ella un poco enojada con el periodista

"¿Según usted señorita, el deber del hombre seria…?" –

"Yo creo que cada hombre debe saber sus obligaciones y es una pregunta tonta que no debería contestarle" – replicó algo enojada buscando con la mirada a Draco que animadamente conversaba con la periodista de corazón de bruja.

"Una última pregunta" – exclamo el periodista mientras que Ginny pensó: que_ alivio- _"¿Dinero o amor?"

"Lo principal es invisible a los ojos, pero creo que no funcionaríamos si no tuviéramos cualquiera de los dos" - contesto ella antes de marcharse, aquella había sido su primera y ultima entrevista con un buitre de **"El profeta"**

"No quise interrumpir tu entrevista" – exclamo Draco con una sonrisa

"Muy gracioso, tu ayuda me hubiera servido de mucho, me preguntaron algo sobre acciones, balances anuales, algo con números… muy difícil" – contesto ella mientras ambos entraban hacia la recepción del evento.

"Prepárate para saludar a todo el mundo mágico" – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a un grupo de hombres de negocios para presentarles a Ginny – "Ralph, Edmund , Clark" – saludo con la cabeza – "Ella es mi novia, Ginebra Weasley"

"Un placer" – contesto Ginny algo nerviosa al estar en frente de tantos hombres

"Perdona, ¿no fuimos juntos a colegios distintos?" – preguntó Edmund, un muchacho como de su edad, muy guapo que se encontraba en el grupo , que hizo a Ginny reírse un poco.

"Buen chiste Edmund, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en un rato, aun me falta saludar a la mitad del salón" – dijo Draco un poco celoso por el comentario del chico e intentando evitar futuros comentarios de los demás tomo la mano de Ginny y continuo saludando a la gente.

"El se veía bastante decente" – dijo Ginny

"Decente no es la palabra que lo describe mejor Ginny, creo que esa palabra seria indecoroso" – explico Draco con recelo

"A mi no me pareció eso" – indico Ginny mientras caminaba tomada del brazo del rubio

"A ti no te pareció nada cerecita, pues tu no lo conoces como yo, y créeme que no te dejare conocerlo" –

"Tu no tienes derecho sobre mi" – contesto ella enojada

"Si lo tengo, ¿Firmamos un contrato, recuerdas?" – y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, eso valía ella para el, un simple contrato. "Compórtate Weasley, ahí esta mi madre"- exclamo el rubio mientras se acercaba a una mujer rubia y elegante que charlaba con un grupo de mujeres.

"Madre" – dijo el a sus espaldas mientras que Narcissa se volteaba a mirarlo.

"Hijo" – señaló acercándose al rubio y tomándolo de las mejillas – "mucho tiempo sin verte Draco" – señalo la mujer al momento que miraba atentamente a Ginny -"¿Esta es tu novia?" - pregunto mirándola

"Si, te presento a Ginebra Weasley" – indico Draco esperando el veredicto de su madre, y mirando la expresión asustada de Ginny

"Mucho gusto señora Malfoy" – dijo Ginny con una voz baja que demostraba todo el temor que sentía estando con Narcissa Malfoy tan cerca.

"Es bastante linda Draco" – exclamo Narcissa mientras seguía mirándola – "Buena elección hijo, parece una buena muchacha" – Narcissa le sonrió a Ginny quien el devolvió la sonrisa algo mas tranquila – "Puedes llamarme Narcissa" –

"Madre, volvemos en un rato, debo saludar a los accionistas" – se disculpo Draco

"No hay problema" – respondió Narcissa mientras volteaba para seguir conversando con el grupo de mujeres.

"Fue menos terrible de lo que esperaba" – Ginny expresó

"Ajá"- regreso el comentario el rubio – "Tengo que hablar con esos señores de allí" – indico Draco con el dedo – "Puedes quedarte haciendo lo que quieras, te veo en un rato" – dijo Draco mientras se marchaba, dejando a Ginny sola, mirando hacia todos los lados, como a un perrito que se le perdió su dueño, y en ese momento Draco era el dueño.

Ginny se dirigió al baño, quería gritarle a todo el mundo, estaba enojada, herida, y lo odiaba con toda su alma. En ese mismísimo momento podría salir y besar a cualquier hombre que estuviera allá afuera, solo para demostrarle a Draco que cualquiera moriría por estar con ella, y el, simplemente no la quería. Sintió como una de sus mejillas se humedecía, y no le importo que el maquillaje podría haberse corrido, solo le importo el hecho de quien había provocado esa lagrima debería sufrir una tortuosa venganza. Doblo en una esquina donde supuso se encontraba el baño, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un importante personaje allí afuera.

"Harry" – susurro mirándolo – "No te esperaba aquí" – mintió la chica

"Yo tampoco"- dijo el mientras se quedaba embobado mirándola vestida asi de elegante – "te ves hermosa" – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

"Gracias" – contesto ella mientras se limpiaba con la mano la lagrima

"¿Te pasa algo?" – inquirió el, algo preocupado

"No es nada, me entro una mugre al ojo"- se excuso ella -"Eh… voy al baño" – ofreció la chica una disculpa. Entró al baño con aun más ganas de llorar y gritar, seria como en las películas muggles que veía con Hermione, en las que la chica entraba al baño y golpeaba el espejo que caía al suelo en mil pedazos. Ginny prendió el grifo de agua, y se refresco, cuando detrás de ella escucho una voz detestable, que odiaba casi mas que nadie, era la voz perteneciente a : **Cho "china" Chang**

"¡Pero si es la pobretona Weasley!"- exclamo la chica con un deje de sorpresa – "¿Se te perdió tu chiquero de casa?"

"Al parecer a ti se te perdió tu mierda de país" (n/a: no tengo nada contra china! Pero odio a cho, y esta insultando a ginny! Hay que seguir la corriente)

"Uh… la pequeña fósforo se enojo, pobrecita" – ridiculizo Cho

"Al parecer la gigante Cho engordo,¿no te han dicho que las gordas no pueden vestir asi?" –

"Búrlate, prefiero ser gorda como dices y que Harry me quiera, a ser una muerta de hambre como tu y que nadie te quiera" – espetó la asiática furiosa

"Chochita, refréscame la memoria ¿Harry te abandono por quien?" – Ginny le dio a la yaga

"Tu siempre tan educada" –

"Y tu como siempre tan perra" – lanzó Ginny antes de abandonar el baño. Casi doblando la esquina por la que entro, sintió que algo mejor dicho alguien tiraba de su cabello – "Ahy" – grito mientras se giraba

"No me vuelvas a llamar asi" – soltó Cho con ira

"Suéltala" – se escucho una voz detrás de Ginny, que ella pudo reconocer como la voz de Draco

"Llego Draco el justiciero" – se burlo Cho –"¿Por qué estas con una mujer como la pobretona?" – pregunto la asiática encolerizada

"No tienes derecho a preguntar nada, en primer lugar, tu fealdad no te lo permite. Segundo , no eres ni un cuarto de mujer de lo que es Ginny, guarda tus palabras monstruo, con esa boca suelta, ni Potter te va a querer" – dijo Draco antes de tomar la mano de Ginny y salir del lugar.

"Gracias" – Ginny dijo con admiración

"No fue nada, no soporto a la gente que esta fuera de su lugar" – replico el rubio mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo – "Toma, esto es para ti, quiero disculparme" – dijo mientras le entregaba una caja que Ginny abrio con admiración.

"Draco… no pudiste" – dijo mirando el paquete.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Les gusto???? DEJEN REVIEW!**_


	8. Siguiendo el contrato

**Nota de la autora: Disculpen una vez mas la tardanza, ya me supera casi todo, pero la vida esta demasiado buena como para perdermela, asi que intento tomarme el tiempo necesario para cumplir con lo que debo. ¡YA SALI DE CLASES MIERDAAAAA! Soy feliz, tengo 3 meses libres para actualizar rapidamente, no les prometo nada queridos lectores, pero si les digo, que mi vida va demasiado bien, demasiado feliz todo y este fic tambien es un pedacito de mi felicidad que no quiero perder. Les dejo con el nuevo capitulo, y dejen sus reviews! Ya superamos los 100, que cuesta llegar al 130:D Besos, los amo por ser tan pacientes.**

Capitulo 8: Siguiendo el contrato

"_No fue nada, no soporto a la gente que esta fuera de su lugar" – replico el rubio mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo – "Toma, esto es para ti, quiero disculparme" – dijo mientras le entregaba una caja que Ginny abrió con admiración._

"_Draco… no pudiste" – dijo mirando el paquete._

Los ojos de la pelirroja parecían danzar mientras miraban los destellos que salían del hermoso collar de diamantes que estaba sobre una caja de terciopelo, acaricio con su mano la joya, admirada de ver tal belleza, y que tal regalo fuera para ella, para nadie mas que ella.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?" - preguntó Ginny mientras levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Draco

"¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?"-

"¿Para que habrías de regalarme algo tan valioso y costoso si no soy mas que... tu simple novia de mentiritas?" - espetó Ginny mientras su subconsciente luchaba por tomar ese collar y aceptarlo tragándose todo su orgullo, pero no, el amor de Ginebra no se compraba, por nada ni nadie.

"Weasley, hay veces que me dejo llevar por lo tonto que soy y simplemente no me fijo en lo que esta a mi lado"- la pelirroja pensó que Draco se iba a declarar y todo estaría bien, pero se equivoco cuando el rubio continuo hablando-"Mirándote mas, pensé que te faltaba algo mas… elegante y digno de un Malfoy" – respondió el con tranquilidad como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Me intentas decir que no estoy a tu altura?" – preguntó ella enojada

"En simples palabras si, cerecita"-

¡No eres mas que un simple pedazo de escoria!" –Gritó ella mientras lanzaba el collar al suelo y apretaba fuertemente la quijada para no mostrar la rabia que sentía -"No necesito tu basura de collar"

"Relájate Weasley, tu sabias que las cosas serian asi cuando aceptaste"- dijo Draco en un tono mas suave mientras tocaba el hombro de Ginny quien le estaba dando la espalda, realmente deberían darle un premio por ser tan tonto, había arruinado lo que seria un hermoso momento.

"Pensé que serias diferente Draco" – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba directamente a los grises ojos del rubio. Draco noto las lagrimas sobre las mejillas de Ginny y quiso golpearse por hacer sufrir a alguien que quería tanto. – "Estaré en la azotea, búscame cuando quieras, novio" – replico ella mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente y de sus ojos brotaban mas lagrimas. Necesitaba apoyo y sabia exactamente en quien encontrarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba tomándose un trago en el salón VIP de la fiesta, luego del incidente de Ginny con Cho, decidió que lo más cuerdo seria dejar ir al cuerpo andante y sin neuronas de la oriental y continuar la noche solo. Estaba escuchando la música y observando atentamente a las parejas pasar por el lugar cuando le llamo la atención ver a una pelirroja entrando al salón.

"Ginny" - grito mientras hacia señales con la mano para atraer la atención de la chica – "¿Paso algo?"- pregunto el pelinegro mientras saludaba a Ginny y le indicaba un lugar para sentarse.

"Te quiero Harry" – dijo ella sin mas mientras lo abrazaba y sollozaba despacio

"¿Paso algo Gin? Puedes confiar en mi"(n/a: Su melosidad, su todo me repugna un poco xD) – dijo el muy bajito en su oído mientras los lloriqueos de Ginny se hacían mas desesperados.

"Prométeme que siempre estarás aquí" – exclamo Ginny mientras se limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas.

"Puedo prometerte eso y mucho mas, Ginny. Si tú no hubieras estado nunca con Malfoy, jamas me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, te quiero Ginny, no como a una amiga ni como a una hermana. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, te amo Ginny" – confeso el mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Sabes que te quiero, demasiado como para explicarlo con palabras" – mintió Ginny.

"Entonces ¿Porque? -¿Por que no estamos juntos como deberíamos?"- la pelirroja se despego automáticamente de Harry, estaba buscando apoyo pero no necesitaba de quilos de soporte y que además este _soporte _le declarara amor verdadero por siempre.

"Harry, no entiendes." – le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la cara de Harry entre sus manos- "No hay nada que yo deseara mas en este mundo que ser tu novia y estar contigo pero hay cosas que tu no entiendes."

"¡Hazme entender Ginny! ¡Vienes y dices que te encantaría estar conmigo, pero hay cosas que no entiendo! ¡Ya no somos unos niños, nadie puede intervenir entre nosotros Ginny! ¡NADIE! " – grito Harry encolerizado

"No entiendes…" –

"¡Piensa Ginny! ¡Hemos esperado esto por años, ahora puede ser verdad lo nuestro!" – Harry ya gritaba cosas sin pensar, solo intentaba insertar en su cabeza la idea de que el dulce que había esperado tantos años y que jamas pudo sacar del empaque estaba listo para ser ingerido, y el no podía comerlo porque tenia caries. La pelirroja estaba fuera de si, su mente gritaba que no, no… era Draco, el era su amor verdadero, no Harry, nunca fue Harry

"No puedo Harry" – se excuso Ginny

"¿Porque?" – grito Harry ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! .

"No lo entenderías" –

"¡Solo dame una maldita razón!" –

"Yo estoy con Draco ahora, es un compromiso que no puedo romper" –

"¿Qué, a mi me quieres demasiado como explicarlo, a el lo odias, y estas comprometida con el? ¡Dios!" – grito mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared

"Por ti yo dejaría todo" – mintió Ginny, no sabia porque estaba enredándose en algo que no quería, ni con alguien al que ella no quería, pero lo estaba haciendo de todas maneras, quizás por despecho, por venganza, por rabia….

"Entonces hazlo de una puta vez Ginny" – indico el mirándola profundamente a los ojos – "Deja a Malfoy"

"Lo haré…" – exclamo ella acercándose a Harry - "Por ti" – dijo antes de que ver a Harry abalanzarse sobre ella y sentir al moreno besándola con toda su alma en ello. (N/a: mátenme!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenía, sentía y lloraba por rabia. No era más que rabia, furia contenida en su cuerpo. Sus ojos castaños parecían arder en fuego y su cabello pelirrojo parecía ser las llamas de aquel incendio. Solo quería hacerlo sufrir, pagar, hacerlo sentir la peor basura del mundo, tal como el le hizo sentir a ella. El sonido de sus tacones repicaba en cada escalón que subía para llegar a la azotea. Finalmente llego hasta arriba, giro la manilla, y a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, Draco estaba apoyado en la baranda mirando al vació con una copa en la mano, parecía estar tranquilo, pero dentro de el seguramente, mas que tranquilidad, había una tormenta.

"Malfoy" – le dijo con una cara gélida que solo denotaba dolor

"Cerecita" – exclamó el como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero terminar con esto" - afirmó ella decidida mientras lo miraba a los ojos – "Quiero que destruyas ese maldito contrato que firme, no te quiero y tampoco quiero seguir con esto"

"¿Que? ¿Podrías repetírmelo? Creo haber escuchado mal" – dijo Draco sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse con las palabras que la chica le decia.

"No te hagas el tonto, se que no lo eres, escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije" –

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a nosotros?" – inquirió Draco ahora con una mirada mas oscura en su rostro

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a contestar?" –

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, quiero que salga de tu boca la razón, quiero que seas capas de decirme que no te atraigo ni siquiera un poco" – señalo Draco mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca

"Aparte de estupido eres ególatra, limítate a hacer lo que te pido Malfoy, dame ese contrato"- desafió Ginny

"¿Y que me das a cambio cerecita?" – exclamo el mientras votaba sin cuidado la copa al suelo, y acorralaba a Ginny en la pared – "¿Me vas a decir que no te atraigo ni un poco?, mira como se te acelera la respiración cuando me sientes cerca, mira como te estremeces cuando te toco" – dijo el despacio mientras la pelirroja con dificultad intentaba zafarse de el.

"Suéltame" – chilló ella resistiéndose al rubio

"Dime que no me quieres Ginny" – dijo el mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello, Ginny que mas bien quería continuar y dejarse hacer, con mucho esfuerzo se separo de él.

"Yo quiero a Harry, no eres mas que un estorbo en mi vida Malfoy, eres igual o peor a tu padre, por tu sangre no corre mas que sangre fría y eso es lo que eres, un ser frío, te odio" – dijo ella con furia mirándolo mientras lagrimas le resbalaban de los ojos.

"¡Y TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA POBRETONA DE MIERDA! ¡VETE! ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU MALDITA VIDA!" – grito el como un animal salvaje con una voz y una mirada que a Ginny le hizo estremecer los huesos.

"Adiós Malfoy"- contesto ella sin siquiera mirarlo por ultima vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se quedo solo, y ahora el sentimiento de rabia le pertenecía a el, se sentía una escoria, era una escoria. Se culpaba por ser imbécil de esa forma, por sucumbir ante los encantos de una mujer, y por ser lo suficientemente frió como para dejar ir a la única persona por la que alguna vez sintió algo parecido al amor. El rubio empezó a escarbar en sus bolsillos para encontrar las llaves de su auto, desesperadamente tomo el llavero, y por los próximos minutos se dedico a buscar su automóvil. Un estruendo repicó en todo el estacionamiento cuando el rubio cerró la puerta violentamente, apoyo sus cabeza en el volante, y empezó a sentir algo dentro de el, una sensación que jamas había sentido, como si todo su interior estuviera revuelto, le costaba respirar, y en su mente recordaba las malditas palabras de Ginebra Weasley. Por primera vez en su vida… Draco Malfoy estaba herido, por primera y ultima vez, el Dragon de Mala Fe sentía ganas de llorar, no sabia si de furia, de impotencia, pero los hombres no lloraban, y Malfoy era un hombre de tomo y lomo, y como tal, las penas de los machos según él se ahogaban en Whisky y con mas mujeres.

Decidido a dejar de sufrir por "estupideces" encendió su auto y piso el acelerador como si su alma se fuera en ello, precipitadamente las calles frías de Londres empezaban a aparecer como imágenes entrecortadas en la memoria de un borracho por la rapidez con la que el chico conducía, únicamente para llegar a su destino, a la única mujer que durante toda su vida, siempre estuvo ahí, su chica ahoga-penas, la única e irrepetible, Pansy Parkinson. Llegó a la calle que tantas veces había visitado, y en frente de el se alzaba la colonial casa en la que tantas veces durmió, Calle Aberdeen 9832. Se extraño muchísimo al ver luces dentro de la casa, muchas luces, de demasiados colores. Se bajó del automóvil para tener mejor vista, y puso mucha atención en los sonidos que se escuchaban de la casa, eran gritos femeninos, mas que de queja, eran celebraciones, risas, gritos… El rubio saco su teléfono móvil y marco el número de Pansy, el sonido hueco del marcador de teléfonos indicaba que nadie contestaría, cuando salto la grabadora con la misma melosa voz de siempre:

"_Te haz comunicado con la residencia de Pansy Parkinson, en este momento no estoy en casa por lo que no puedo atenderte, deja tu nombre y un teléfono. Te llamare apenas pueda."_

"Mierda" – murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, mientras se alistaba a dejarle un mensaje a la chica, cuando escucho que alguien tomaba la voz en el teléfono.

"¡HOLA , HOLA CAMARADA! " – grito una chica que al parecer estaba ebria – "¿Quiiiiiiiien quierrre habbblar con Pansy ? ¿Sera un guapetón? ¡Ja jaa ja aja j aja a un guapeton aja j aj aja ! – gritaba una chica como loca"

"¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?" – pregunto Malfoy preocupado, quizás que estaría ocurriendo dentro del departamento de Pansy.

"Te diggoo qerrido mushashoto queee te habla una persona huuuuumana ajajajaja aj aja aj aja aaaaaaay sis sis ¡HUMANA!" – vociferaba la voz femenina como imbécil

"Si no contesta Pansy en este mismo momento, dejaras de ser una humana muy pronto ¿Entendiste?" – grito Draco

"¡Millicent deja ya el teléfono! ¡Llegaron los Stripers!" – grito una voz que Draco pudo reconocer como la voz de Pansy

"¿¿¿¿_Stripers_???" - pensó Draco confundido

"¡Pansy, pansyta! Una peeeeeeersona guapetona quiere hablarte en el feletofono " - grito Millicent – "¡Wooooooooow! ¡Ven a mi Stripper Bombeeeeeero!" – grito por ultima vez Millicent antes de perder su voz en el teléfono.

"¿Si?" – Gritó Pansy agudamente en el teléfono – "Sea quien sea, estoy ocupada" – grito Pansy enojada

"Soy yo, Draco" – dijo el , extrañado de la actitud de la chica.

"¡Hey! Voy a ser honesta Draco, te quiero y toda esa basura, pero es mi despedida de soltera, y por favor, ¿no molestes si? Sin mala intención, olvídame rubiecito, ¡besos!" – fue lo ultimo que escucho Draco antes de encontrarse frente a frente con la realidad que golpeaba a su puerta, se había quedado solo, depresivo y sin pan, ni pedazo… Pero necesitaba a lo menos tener una migaja de ese pedacito, y lo iba a conseguir al día siguiente, en el ultimo día que le quedaba, en la boda de Pansy Parkinson, para Draco Malfoy el dicho, mejor solo que mal acompañado, valía menos que Harry Potter como prostituta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**No es de lo mejor el Cap, lo se, pero es algo no? El proximo se viene full reloaded, dejen reviews plz! Gracias por la espera, los amo!**


End file.
